Personality
by TecnaLogica
Summary: When Tecna and Stella fall out over Tecna's personality, again, Stella finds a Normalisation Potion and slips it into Tecna's drink. After Tecna goes to bed with a headache and the effects of the potion begin to show, Stella just begins to realise what she's done, when the unthinkable happens. Tecna x Timmy :) Dedicated to WinxGirl34 for all her help and encouragement x
1. Arguments

**This story happens right at the end of series 3. The only difference is that they did destroy Valtor the first time round, and the Trix managed to get away. Also, this is my first Fanfiction, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club (I wish I did)**

* * *

Bloom clenched her fists in anger.

"I can't believe that the pathetic Trix managed to get away again!"

"Urrrrr, I know, I can't believe those three wimps just disappeared, right in front of us!" groaned Stella, "It's not even like we know where they went."

As the day drew to a close, the light began to fade slowly as the Winx sat comfortably in their PJ's in Stella's room. Soon, the only light source was Tecna's phone as they chatted about the ordeal into the night. Flora sighed and looked thoughtfully at Bloom.

"Don't worry sweetie, Valtor's gone now, he's not coming back."

Bloom caught Flora's gaze and stared at her for reassurance.

"I know he's gone, but I can't help thinking that the Trix haven't finished with us yet."

"Oh Bloom, stop worrying, besides, we'll be more than ready when they do come, won't we guys!" exclaimed Musa.

Layla looked up at her friends,

"Of course we will, and we'll hit them so hard, they won't bother coming back."

Stella launched herself at Bloom to embrace her with a friendly hug.

"Hey, or we could scare them away with flowers and adorable fluffy animals!" she joked. They all fell into a fit of giggles and rolled around with laughter. Then Stella looked up at Tecna who was still engrossed in her phone.

"Tecna, you know it would be nice if you spoke once in a while rather than tapping away on your phone all night."

Tecna looked up at Stella a little hurt.

"I've been texting Timmy. He had to go back to Red Fountain early because he had a meeting about battle practice with Saladin. He really wanted to know what happened and if I was alright, that's all."

"Well if cared that much, he would have been there fighting for you wouldn't he!"

Tecna began to tense up as she controlled her anger. Intense emotions were still quite new to her. "Well I didn't see Brandon fighting anywhere for you and anyway, you know that all of the Specialists were fighting to protect Red Fountain. Besides, it's late so I'm going to bed, you coming Musa?"

"Totally, see you guys in the morning." Tecna left without another word, discretely brushing away tears from her teal eyes followed by Musa.

"Way to go Stella, you know that Tecna's still very sensitive about being away from Timmy after being trapped in the Omega dimension and you know he'd do anything for her." Layla stood up slowly and began to walk away.

"Good night guys." She was soon followed by Flora who had remained silent for the last few minutes. Soon it was just Bloom and Stella. Stella looked at Bloom confused; she didn't know what she said wrong.

"Stella, you can be a little selfish sometimes. I know you didn't mean it but sometimes you have to think of others too." Bloom stood up and walked to the door.

"Good night Stella." She pulled the door to and left Stella sitting cross-legged in the dark in the middle of her room. One minute, she was surrounded by her friends, the next, lonely. She stood up and carefully unfolded her duvet and crawled into bed. She brushed her long blonde hair from her face and tried to forget about it. It was true, she did feel bad about what she said, but she was only expressing her opinion.

Tecna sat on the edge of her bed sobbing quietly, tissue in hand. Musa came and sat down next to her wrapping her arm around her.

"Tecna, don't listen to what Stella says, she's always saying things she doesn't mean, you know that." Tecna looked deep into Musa's eyes.

"I know. It's just…just that it really hurt. I know I'm being illogical but needed to let it all out."

"Don't cry Tecna, you know I don't like seeing you like this," she said as she wiped some tears from Tecna's face.

"Just try and get some sleep, yeah?" Tecna nodded reluctantly and gave Musa a big hug. Musa stood up and walked to her bed and sat down. She reached over and turned off her bedside lamp and swung her legs into her soft bed to tuck herself in. Tecna followed suit and pulled the lilac duvet up to her ears.

"Good night Tec,"

"Good night Musa" said Tecna as she rolled over in her bed.

Soon, Musa and the rest of the girls fell asleep, but Tecna lay awake, thinking about what Stella had said. She stared up at the dark ceiling and pictured Timmy fighting to find her in the Omega dimension.

"I know he'll do anything for me, he loves me too much and I love him too," she whispered softly as not to wake up Musa.

"I love you Timmy." She finally closed her eyes and floated into the dark abyss of dreams.

* * *

**It is intended that Tecna and Stella have had previous arguments and are now getting fed up with each other as I know some people have been a bit confused why Tecna got really upset and Stella started saying mean things.**

**I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, please review x**


	2. Forgiveness

**Thank you for all of my reviews, they have been really useful. Please don't make them too harsh, I don't tend to take them very well (the ones I've already had were fine x).**

**The song is called **_**You're the One **_**by the Winx Club and I ****don't own it.**

* * *

"Did you see that?" said a dark cold voice. It echoed around the eerie cave and bounced slowly off each wall. The other two sisters smiled evilly at Icy. They stood inside a damp and dingy cave discussing their plans. Icy, the oldest, continued to smile. Her icy white hair waved discretely in the chilly breeze. Near her stood Darcy, the second oldest, with her long brown hair swaying when she moved. Then there was Stormy, the youngest, whose patience was wearing thin. Soon, her emotions began to resemble her thundercloud style hair as she became agitated.

"Sure we did, but how does their argument help us?" asked Stormy as she paced the width of the cave in impatience.

Icy rolled her eyes at her and sighed as she stared back into the misty porthole they had created to watch the girls.

"Well it's obvious that those two, are the pathetic Winx Club's weakness. So if we steer the blonde one, Stella, in the right direction, we can use her to our advantage."

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Darcy.

"Well, if they continue to argue, I believe that they learnt about Normalisation Potions in their Potions class recently, so, if Darcy can use her mind control on Stella, we can make her give what she thinks is a Normalisation Potion to that geek, Tecna."

"Nope, still a little lost." Stormy replied.

Darcy and Icy groaned at her.

"Do I have to spell it out? We can plant a book in Alfea's Library and ensure Stella will be drawn to it. Once she's created the potion from our instructions and given it to Tecna, we can launch our attack."

"Oh, I got you, so when do we put our plan into action?" said Stormy, finally understanding their evil scheme.

"When we see Stella and Tecna arguing again, they will both be at their most vulnerable then. And I've got a feeling it won't be long." The three witches cackled in delight as they got their plan underway.

* * *

As Saturday morning broke, the sun broke through the curtains of the girls' rooms. Tecna lay motionless and dreamily, with just her shallow breathing breaking the silence. But soon the quiet came to an end as a loud tune suddenly erupted from Tecna's phone.

'_You're the one,_

_Who can do the incredible things you do!_

_You the best,_

_And baby you deserve the gifts you have,_

_Can't you see?_

_You are str-'_

Tecna squirmed in her bed as she reached out with closed eyes to switch off her alarm. With a little fumbling of her delicate hands, she switched it off and allowed her teal eyes to flutter open. She tucked her short magenta coloured hair behind one ear as she did an almighty yawn and hopped out of bed. Her bare feet were cold as she stepped lightly towards Musa's bed to wake her up, who, to her surprise, was still sound asleep. Her long blue hair was spread over the bed as she hugged her duvet close to her chest for comfort.

"Well, for a fairy of music and with supersonic hearing, it seems to be very selective hearing," Tecna chuckled to herself.

After hearing Tecna's voice as a mutter, Musa began to shuffle about and rolled over.

"Ung! Five more minutes!"

"Musa, you specifically asked me yesterday to be woken up at 8:30 because we're going over to Red Fountain tonight so you wanted to get some work done before then. But looking at you now, it looks like I only have a 20% chance of getting you out of bed now."

"Yeah, I like the sound of the other 80%."

"Ok, I'll leave you for a little longer. I'll go and have my breakfast downstairs with the other girls and then come back up for you if you haven't already come down."

Musa grunted.

"I'll take that as an 'Ok'."

Musa rolled back over in her bed whilst Tecna got dressed to join the other girls downstairs. Suddenly, she remembered what happened the night before. She stopped on the stairs as she relived it.

_I hope Stella's not still in a bad mood; I can't say we've been best of friends recently. I'll refuse to talk to her until she apologises to me. I don't want to say anything mean to her but equally, I don't want to give her the silent treatment. Oh, I don't know, I suppose I'll just see how Stella is with me._ She continued to walk until she entered the cafeteria to join her friends.

"Hey Tecna, where's Musa?"

"Still in bed. I'll go and get her again in a few minutes."

As Tecna sat down, she caught Stella's gaze and returned a blank look in her direction.

"So? What's the plan for tonight?" asked Flora, trying to avoid an awkward conversation which would bring up last night.

"Well I heard that Red Fountain was in the best condition after the Spell of Elements was used, so the boys are picking us up at five, and we're going to party to celebrate the destruction of Valtor. You do know that we've been invited as the guests of honour!" said Layla.

"What? Sky didn't tell me that!" exclaimed the red head.

"Yeah, Helia was telling me!" said Flora.

When Valtor attacked, he sent Fire to Alfea leaving parts of the school destroyed. Cloud Tower School for Witches was attacked by Water leaving everything damp. Downtown Magix was attacked by Earth leaving it closed until further notice. Red Fountain had been attacked by Air, but the Specialists managed to keep the cyclones away from the school, keeping it very much intact.

Stella shifted some hair from her face and looked up at Tecna as she bit into an apple.

"Um, Tecna?"

Tecna looked up blankly at her.

"Uhuh," she sounded as she chewed her food.

"Well… er… it's just that… er…" Stella took a deep breath. "I wanted say sorry about what I said yesterday, I totally flipped out and I wanted you to know I'm sorry."

Tecna swallowed and a small smile formed on her face. Stella looked up at her and gestured a hug with her arms. Tecna spread her arms wide and reached over for a hug across the table.

"Thank you Stella."

"I am really sorry."

Tecna smiled back and soon, Stella was back to her same old self. She chatted away about Brandon, what she was wearing to the party, Brandon, make up, Brandon. The girls finished their breakfast and headed back upstairs together.

"Oh no, Musa's still in bed, it's been half an hour! I'll go and get her now." Tecna jogged on ahead to wake up Musa. _I hope Stella doesn't get all moody again, I know what she's like. I had better not get on the wrong side of her tonight. She'll want everything perfect and if it isn't, there is a high probability that she'll be in a really bad mood._

* * *

**Will Tecna and Stella's truce last or will it be short lived? And will the witches evil plan work?**

**I'll post again soon, but in the meantime, please enjoy and review.**


	3. Preparation

The day dragged on slowly and the weather remained mild and sunny. Tecna did manage to get Musa up before lunchtime and they all cracked down to some work during the day so they could enjoy the evening. Well, everyone apart from Stella who had started her beauty regime as soon as she had woken up.

"Stella, you already look beautiful, you don't need to plaster yourself with makeup," said Layla as she watched Stella apply a second layer of foundation.

"Well, that's very kind of you Layla, but I'm not plastering myself with it, I'm using it to enhance my natural beauty. Besides, I need to look perfect for my snookums"

"But this is the perfect opportunity to get some work done, we've missed quite a lot recently," added Tecna.

"I already got my Enchantix so it's not like I need to revise for final exams or anything!"

"Suit yourself," said Tecna as she began to finish her essay on the use of plants in magical medicine.

Layla sat at the table in their dorm with Musa as they tried to enhance and improve their convergence powers by becoming closer as friends. They chatted quietly to one another.

"Hey, where's Bloom and Flora?" asked Musa.

"Oh, Bloom went outside to help Flora cope better when nature is damaged. You've seen her, she gets totally drained sometimes, it's not good for her," said Layla.

"I suppose if someone got me with some kinda silence spell, I'd be pretty much done for." Musa and Layla sat in silence for a moment at the horrible thought of their power turning against them.

Musa glanced over at Stella who was now applying mascara to her eyelashes.

"You know Stella, this isn't hard work. You could just come and chat with us. It will automatically improve your convergence spells with me and Layla."

Stella stopped mid stroke and looked at Musa disgusted.

"What? Stop now, have you seen the time? I haven't even put my nail varnish on yet!"

Then, Musa pulled out her silvery watch from her arm.

"Oh my gosh, it's four O'clock! I need to start getting ready; the boys are coming at five!" The girls jumped up from the table and ran into their rooms to get ready.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! A girl can never have enough time to get ready, isn't that right Tecna?" Stella said, now lying on the floor in her sunshine yellow dressing gown, trying to put nail varnish on her toenails with her legs up on the bed.

"If you say so," replied Tecna, she really didn't want to get into any arguments tonight. She stood up carefully and went to go and get Bloom and Flora from outside.

* * *

Flora sat at the table in their dorm wearing a long pink top with a pair of purple leggings and purple high heels. Her smooth brown hair was down as always and her makeup was very subtle but pretty. She glanced up at the clock on the wall as she pulled up her purple fingerless gloves. _4:50, they'd better hurry up. _Next to come out was Tecna wearing a one shouldered purple top with a pair of short black shorts with a lime green belt. Her purple socks were pulled up high and she wore a pair of deep blue high heels. Her makeup was a little more dynamic than usual as she wore some light purple eye shadow, mascara and some pink lipstick.

"Hey Flora, how'd you're practice go with Bloom?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well, it could've gone better, but I'm feeling better now. You look really nice by the way."

"Aw, thanks Flora, you look lovely too, a certain someone doesn't have anything to do with it do they?"

Flora looked shyly away from Tecna as her cheeks began to blush.

"It feels like ages since I last saw Helia," she said as she began to blush again. As she said this Musa and Layla walked in and sat on the sofa. Musa stretched out her red mini skirt and straightened her yellow belt as they had bunched up as she sat. She pulled down her purple top and carefully combed through her deep blue hair. Layla pulled her purple mini shorts down slightly and adjusted her light purple top which wrapped around the top of her arms and there were straps which rested over her shoulders. She also wore a baseball cap with her curly dark hair spread out on either side.

"You two looking forward to tonight?" asked Tecna anxiously.

"Oh yeah! We're gonna party until the sun comes up!" replied Musa as Bloom came to stand in the doorway. Her shining red hair shifted subtly behind her with a light blue headband on to keep it out of her face. She wore a large white T-shirt with a small pink crop top over it. Like Flora, she had pair of purple leggings on and some pink high heeled boots. She was also wearing some light blue fingerless gloves which reached up to her elbows and matched her headband.

"You lot had better go wait outside so the boys know we're still coming. I'll wait for Stella I've got a feeling she's going to be 'fashionably' late as usual!" said Bloom, taking a seat next to Flora.

"From my calculations, she tends to be an average of 14.5 minutes late, which is quite a surprise given how early she starts getting ready," giggled Tecna.

"I won't be long you guys, these boots are just a little too small!" called Stella from her dorm.

"On second thoughts, I'd better go and help Stella out, I'll meet you guys outside in a bit," said Bloom as she stood up and headed into Stella's room.

"Okay, see you in a bit," called Musa as she waved Bloom and Stella goodbye and headed towards the door. She was soon followed by Tecna, Flora and Layla and together they left to wait for the boys.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very dynamic, but I needed a transition from the day to the party in the evening. This next chapter will be a good one as the big argument between Stella and Tecna will happen at the party! Also, if you want to visualise what they are wearing, it is the same clothes as in Season 5 Episode 8 (Secret of the Ruby Reef). **

**I know I said Stella was putting nail varnish on her toes, then putting boots on over the top, but it's Stella, you know what she's like!**

**Please review xxx **


	4. Insults

The sun began to sink slowly in the sky as the four fairies stepped outside the doors of Alfea. They stood quietly for a few minutes shuffling in their spots. Tecna squinted a little as she spotted some lights along the horizon.

"I think I can see them," said Tecna squinting a bit more as the levabikes came into view.

"Yep, that's them," added Layla.

Within minutes, the specialists pulled up in front of the girls. Flora shivered as the breeze from the bikes drifted over her and spread through her long flowing hair. They stood there quiet for a moment. Tecna's teal eyes wandered over each of the boys as they removed their helmets. Helia piped up first, a little more nervous than usual.

"Hey girls, you all ready to go?" he asked as he headed towards Flora, arms open ready for an embrace. Flora blushed again and hugged Helia affectionately.

"We're just waiting for Stella, Bloom's helping her," answered Musa as she walked towards Riven.

"Helping?" asked Sky whose face clearly showed his confusion.

"Stella is trying to put on a pair of boots which are way too small for her. Bloom's trying to help her get them on," said Layla who was feeling a little left out. She didn't have anyone to love, to hold her, or to reassure her when she was worried.

"Oh, I see," said Sky who was still struggling to understand why she still had a pair of shoes which didn't fit and why she didn't just throw them away.

"Where's Timmy?" asked Tecna who was staring at the empty levabike and was beginning to fear the worst.

Brandon noticed the fear in her voice and answered immediately to reassure her. "Don't worry Tec; he's still at Red Fountain finishing off his battle practice session. He really wanted to come and see you but he's been taking his battle practice very seriously recently. We brought an extra levabike with us for you and Layla; we figured that Layla might enjoy a go on one."

"I understand," she began to feel a lump in her throat appearing when she heard Stella behind her and saw her hobbling towards Brandon in a small purple top with a short black waistcoat over it. She wore some tight fitting red jeans with a flashy belt with an 'S' on. The infamous boots where tall and purple with a large heel on. She was followed by Bloom who both went straight to their boyfriends for a hug.

"Well if we're all here, we had better not waste any more time, let's go," said Riven impatiently.

Musa hopped on the back of Riven's bike and put on her helmet. Stella went with Brandon, Flora with Helia and Bloom with Sky. Layla and Tecna looked at each other; they were both a bit down so they gave each other a hug and followed the boys to Red Fountain.

* * *

They walked into the party, to which the rest of the Alfea students had already arrived. There was lots of flashing lights, a DJ in one corner who was pumping out loads of tunes to Musa's delight. Some of the girls grouped off to dance whilst Tecna went to get a drink as her eyes darted around the room in search for Timmy. She picked up a glass as a pair of hands covered her eyes. She gasped in shock but turned around to see the love of her life. She threw her arms around him, almost throwing him backwards.

"Hey cupcake, I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up. I've been longing to see you for a while," said Timmy who was catching his breath after being squeezed by Tecna.

"Oh I've missed you so much Timmy. What is it with this battle practice which means you can't come and see me?" She was staring longingly into his hazel eyes.

Timmy stared back at her. "I'm doing it for you Tecna. Ever… ever since I lost you in the Omega Dimension" he struggled "I realised I couldn't cope with losing you. So when I found you again, I promised myself and you that I would do everything I could to protect you. I will fight for you Tec, when you need me."

Tecna was touched inside, it seemed very illogical, but she liked it. She reached out to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Timmy began to blush.

"You're so sweet Timmy." They smiled at each other for a minute, lost in each other's eyes. Then, they interlocked their hands together a sat down at an empty table.

Stella saw them from a distance. She never did like it how Tecna separated herself from the world.

"Do you think I should ask Tecna and Timmy to come up to dance?" she asked Brandon.

"I wouldn't bother, you know what they're like, they hate being the centre of attention and they don't particularly like dancing. Besides, they look happy, I wouldn't bother interfering. They just need to spend some time together; they've been apart a lot recently."

"Well I know no better way of spending time with each other than a bit of dancing." She shuffled over to where they were sitting.

"Hey you two love birds, how about you do some dancing and lift your spirits?"

"Oh, that's okay Stella, we're quite happy here," replied Timmy as Tecna looked at him in agreement.

"Come on, it will be fun!" said Stella stubbornly.

"No really, we're fine Stella," said Tecna, trying to be polite.

"I refuse to take no for an answer!"

"Stella, there is a 100% chance that I will make a fool of myself if I go up to dance, you go and have fun, clearly you're enjoying it."

The addition of statistics in Tecna's answer began to aggravate Stella. She began to feel the fury build up inside her.

"Well come and have some fun with us rather than shutting yourself out from the world."

"I'm not 'shutting myself out from the world' and I am having fun!"

"Fine then, be boring!" said Stella sternly.

"Boring?" Tecna stood up in front of Stella leaving Timmy sitting awkwardly between them. "What do you mean 'boring'?"

"What I mean is that you never do anything. You always sit in your room playing computer games or doing homework all day and then randomly blurt out statistics expecting them to help us somehow but they never have!"

"Are you trying to say that I am useless and a waste of a fairy?" shouted Tecna.

"No! What I am saying is that you never do anything fun and you waste your time messing about with technology. GET A LIFE!" Suddenly, the whole room went quiet.

"Stella, Technology is my life! And I do have fun; I just prefer to be on my own rather than hogging the limelight like you do. Just because I don't like to do the things that you do doesn't mean there's something wrong with me. I am different to you Stella, everyone is different! If you refuse to accept me for who I am, then I suppose you are refusing me as a friend! Now leave me alone!" Tears were welling up in Tecna's eyes and Timmy sat there in utter shock. He had no idea what to do. Should he confront Stella, or should he comfort Tecna? Did she even want comforting? The rest of the Winx girls and the Specialists stood staring with their mouths open.

"Winx Enchantix!" called Tecna as she transformed. "I'm sorry Timmy. I'll see you soon." She kissed his forehead gently and removed a tear from his eye. Tecna then pushed Stella out the way and was soon followed by Timmy. She ran out the room with everyone staring at her. She hated it, she had to get away. She jumped up in the air when she got outside and let her beautiful sparkling purple wings carry her into the night. Timmy ran after her but the moment he saw her feet leave the ground he knew he would never catch up. He stopped. He didn't even know where she was going and it hurt him so much. Tears began to roll down his face as he screamed from the top of his lungs:

"TECNA!" He watched her fly into the night not knowing when he would see her again. Eventually, he collapsed in a heap on the floor, crying for his beautiful technology fairy.

* * *

**Ooooooooo! That was so fun to write! And there's more excitement to come but it might take a while because I'm quite busy over Christmas. Anyway, enjoy and review x**


	5. Plans

Stormy marched into the dark cave with a grin on her face. She confidently placed her hands on her hips as she walked. In front of her were her two sisters crouched awkwardly around the small misty porthole with drama unfolding around Stella and Tecna as they watched. Darcy was the first to notice her sister as her heels hit the floor and sent echoes around the cave.

"Well?" asked Darcy who was beginning to think that was a stupid question.

"Totally empty, no one there at all. You don't know how much I wanted to tear up Alfea!"

"And the book?" asked Icy impatiently.

"In the Medicine part of the Potions section in the library, just like you said."

"You did place the perception spell on it, right?"

"Yeah, course I did, I'm not thick you know! Even I couldn't see it once I'd done the spell."

"Good. So the book will automatically reveal itself to Stella and no one else?" asked Darcy as she looked over to Icy in confusion.

"It will recognise her power of the Shining Sun and only once it has recognised this will she see it," said Icy.

"_GET A LIFE!"_

All three girls quickly spun around as they heard this scream and watched as Tecna confronted Stella. The Witches' faces lit up.

"Stormy, Darcy, now's our chance. Darcy, you go to Red Fountain. Stella is vulnerable and therefore more susceptible to Dark Magic. What you need to do is get as close to her as you can without anyone seeing you and you need make her feel angry and irritable. You got that?"

"Uhuh" Darcy nodded.

"Then I want you to use your mind control to implant the idea in her head that it wasn't her fault, and that Tecna is the one who needs to change, not her."

"Got it Icy." And with that, Darcy ran out of the cave and took off for Red Fountain.

"This had better work," moaned Stormy.

"Oh it will! And once Darcy has finished, we can sit back and enjoy the show!" They laughed in unison as they watched Tecna fly away and her beloved boyfriend collapse in distress.

* * *

The wind flowed through Tecna's long magenta hair as she flew over Gloomy Wood Forest with tears streaming down her face. She felt like Stella had physically ripped in two and torn out her heart. Her eyes stung from the salt water as removed tears from her eyes. It was cold and dark and she had no idea where she was going.

_Alfea is too predictable. I want to stay away from Stella and the rest of them for a few days, I need time to think. Timmy will be worried sick if he finds I'm missing. I can take care of myself, I'm an Enchantix fairy, I survived in Omega for goodness sake! I suppose I could hide out in the forest for a while. Gloomy Wood Forest is too big for them to find me anyway, it's approximately 5000 acres, it would take them ages to find me._

She scanned the ground below her until she noticed a small clearing with a cave carved into the rock. She began her descent and soon her dainty feet touched the cold hard earth.

"Home sweet home," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Hey Stormy, wanna have some fun, we have a visitor." Stormy gave Icy a confused face and stood up and walked to the edge of the cave. She looked out and saw the technology fairy with her back turned. She was sat slumped on the ground and she began to detransform. The light from this event lit up the surrounding area and Stormy turned and ran back into the cave as not to be seen. She turned and smiled at Icy.

"We can't attack her, not yet. She's too strong with her Enchantix and we're still too weak," moaned Icy. Rage began to fill Stormy as she just wanted to destroy the Winx. Tecna was a sitting duck, she could just attack her from behind, she was defenceless.

"Urrrrr! What can we do then!" the anger in her voice was obvious and was soon followed by clenched fists and gritting of teeth.

"Since we can't attack her yet, I think we should just play mind games with her, you know, make her feel worthless, useless and all of those other depressing things. She still can't control her emotions very well, they'll over power her."

Icy raised one of her hands in the air and clicked her fingers. The echo bounced off the walls and a fine mist materialised from Icy's raised hand and smothered both herself and Stormy. When it finally disappeared, Stormy raised one of her arms in front of her and stood bewildered as she didn't see an arm at all, in fact she didn't see anything other than the cave around her. Then her gaze broke to see the ground below her to which her feet were standing on, though, she saw no feet. Then she finally looked over to Icy, well, where she last saw her. They were invisible.

"Cool!" exclaimed Stormy as she continued to search for Icy.

"I know, isn't it?" Stormy turned around quickly as she heard the voice behind her.

"Err, just one thing, how are we going to see each other?" she asked whilst trying to avoid treading on the rocks underfoot despite not even being able to see her feet. Unbeknown to Stormy, Icy raised her other arm in the air and clicked again. This time, it was as if a light had been turned on, Stormy suddenly saw Icy's slender figure stood not far in front of her and then she saw her own body, but she noticed that they were both transparent, like ghosts. As she admired her transparent arms, she saw out of the corner of her eye, Icy raise her arms and shoot an ice dart. Before she could react, she was sent backwards by this blast and was knocked straight to the floor.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Stormy as she brushed some dirt off of her skirt with her hands.

"Just checking you weren't a ghost. You see, if she does take a shot, it is still going to hurt. Now come on, let the games begin!"

* * *

**Ooooooo! Those Witches are so mean, hasn't Tecna gone through enough! Clearly not for the Witches. And how has Darcy got on I wonder…**


	6. Cruelty

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE WHERE I AM TRYING TO COME UP WITH A NAME FOR A NEW FANFICTION, please vote x**

* * *

Stella watched in shock as Tecna flew away into the night. She was totally stunned like everyone else. She caught Brandon's gaze as he went to comfort Timmy who sat as a wreck on the floor outside. His eyes were sharp and disgusted as he looked at her. He tore his gaze away from her quickly and sat by Timmy's side. The room was still silent bar the quiet whispers that were quietly spread around. All eyes were on Stella as she was the centre of attention for all the wrong reasons. Then she looked over and saw the rest of her friends. They all stood staring in horror apart from Flora who couldn't even look at Stella and instead hugged Helia tightly and stared at the floor. Stella's breathing began to increase and she began to notice a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. Nobody else seemed to understand that she was trying to help Tecna become more of a social butterfly than stay isolated and lonely. And still, everyone was watching her, waiting to see what remark she would come up with next. But instead, she pushed people out of the way and dashed for the toilet. She locked the door and opened one of the cubicle doors and locked that too. She didn't want anyone to see her. But she still wanted someone, she still wanted their comfort. She didn't really want to be alone, but she didn't really have a choice. She sat on the lid of the toilet and sobbed quietly.

* * *

Darcy stood outside Red Fountain next to Timmy. She had used the same invisibility spell that Icy had used. She watched as Stella pushed her way through the crowd and headed for the toilets. Darcy smiled as she looked down at Timmy who sat curled up and crying like a baby. _Time to find Stella._ She walked around the side of the building and touched the wall. It became distorted and hollow and Darcy disappeared through and came out on the other side. It was too dangerous to push her way through the crowd without being noticed so instead, she went through the walls. Finally, she reached Ladies and made her way through the door and into one of the cubicles next to her just to make sure Stella wasn't going to bump into her by accident. She listened for a moment as Stella sobbed quietly. _Emotionous__ Rage_ she chanted in her head as her eyes glowed purple and the invisible dark energy embedded itself into Stella's body.

_Urrrrr! Why is everyone blaming me! It's not like I'm the one who just sits there and doesn't talk to anyone all night, _thought Stella as the dark magic began to take hold. _I was only telling her the truth, she has to face the music sooner or later that if she wants to achieve in life she has to talk to people and get involved. I only want what's best for her but no one else seems to see that._

_She's the one who needs to change, isn't she Stella._ Darcy's eyes continued to glow as her mind control began to work.

_Yes_, replied Stella without realising. _Why does everyone think I'm wrong? I'm not the one who needs to change, she does. And since she's refusing my help, I'll have to help her some other way. But how? I'm sure when the time is right, the opportunity will reveal itself._

_Oh, it will, _thought Darcy as she stood up and headed back towards the cave. Her work was done, for now.

* * *

Tecna sat silently on the hard ground. Her mind was numb and blank; she wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Hello little pixie!"

"Icy! Show yourself!" demanded Tecna.

"No can do."

"What do you want?" shouted Tecna staring in Icy's direction.

"We don't want to fight you, at least not yet." Tecna stood up and turned around quickly as she heard Stormy's voice.

"We just wanted a little chat," answered Icy.

"That's a laugh. I bet you're too weak to attack me!"

"Too weak, I'll show you too weak you little pixie!" shouted Stormy as she lost her temper.

_Oh, here we go! Stormy's gone and blown it again, _thought Icy as she watched Stormy throw a Globe Lightning attack at Tecna. The impact sent her backwards hard until her back hit the trunk of a tree.

Icy tried to stick to the plan of making Tecna miserable beyond belief. "You have no friends to help you now. In fact, you have no friends at all, especially not your so called friend Stella!" This hit Tecna hard as she thought about it, and soon, she began to feel lonely and defenceless. She couldn't even see them. _Wait. I bet my fairy dust will make them visible again._ Suddenly, she began to feel really cold as ice began to creep around her hands. Before she could transform, she sat at the base of a tree totally frozen apart from her head. She stared in horror as she couldn't move and the witches revealed themselves to her.

"Where's Darcy?" asked Tecna as her body temperature began to drop rapidly.

"You don't need to know that. And besides, it's you we want to talk about," answered Stormy.

* * *

"Tecna!" screamed Digit as she lay in her bed in Pixie village. The Nanotechnology Pixie ran across the little room towards Lockette who was startled by this scream.

"What's wrong Digit?" she asked as she rubbed her big tired eyes.

"Something's wrong, she's in trouble. We need to go now, do you think we can find her?" asked Tecna's bonded Pixie.

"I think so. But if she's in trouble we might need more pixies," replied the Pixie of Portals.

"I'll go and wake up Tune and Amore," said Digit as she rushed out of her little hut. She headed to the hut opposite where Tune and Amore were fast asleep.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she shouted whilst shaking Amore.

"You do know it is very rude to wake someone up by shouting at them," said Tune politely as she removed her duvet from her legs.

"Manners aren't important right now Tune. Tecna's in trouble and we need to go and help her now!" she screamed again.

"Oh no!" said Amore as she quickly got out of bed and followed Digit who was headed towards Lockette who had just woken Chatta up.

"I was just having a lovely dream that me and Flora were in a beautiful field of flowers when Lockette came and woke me up!" moaned Chatta.

"Stop moaning Chatta. Where's Piff?" asked Digit.

"She wouldn't wake up, I did try but she was fast asleep."

"Oh, Ok, do you think you can lead the way Lockette."

"Well this is my speciality, so yes, yes I can!" chanted Lockette.

"Well come on! There's no time to lose!" and with that, the five Pixies headed into the night to find Tecna.

* * *

**Will the Pixies find Tecna in time and what does Stella have install for Tecna? Don't worry, the Witches are planning on letting Tecna go, else their plan won't work, will it? The Pixies don't know that Tecna is going to be let go, but whatever happens, Digit just doesn't want Tecna to suffer, does she? Until next time x**


	7. Searching

Timmy sat outside having not moved for a couple of minutes from when he saw Tecna soar into the sky. Brandon was crouched beside him doing his best to comfort him. Brandon placed a hand on Timmy's back, but Timmy swung his hand around and hit it away from him. Brandon's face was a face of surprise.

"Get off of me!" he shouted.

"Hey, calm down Timmy, she'll be alright," reassure Brandon.

"I swore, only a few minutes ago, that I would protect her no matter what!" He stood up slowly and so did Brandon. Timmy the removed a few tears from his eyes.

"Timmy, you're being totally illogical, that's what you would say to me," Brandon said trying to find his best friend in this nervous state.

"You know, you're right. I need to pull myself together, I'm being illogical. What has happened to me, all of these emotions are so powerful; I let them get the better of me. But I need to be strong for Tecna," he spoke with deep passion in his voice.

"There you go, that's the Timmy I know. Remember, you are a Specialist, we have to be strong."

"Tecna needs me, that's why I'm going to go and find her. Like you said, I'm a Specialist, and sitting around worrying isn't helping anyone."

"Er, Timmy, that's not quite what I meant. You're still being illogical, Gloomy Wood Forest is massive, you can't just run into the forest and start looking, we'd need some kind of plan. I'm sure she's fine, and where ever she is, she's probably got really far away by now, but she can defend herself."

"But Brandon, I promised her!" He turned around quickly and ran pushing Brandon backwards. He fell on his back and picked himself up quickly, but Timmy had already taken the lift. The rest of the boys were trying to comfort their girlfriends after the argument, so only Brandon could go after Timmy. Brandon ran to the stairs and pushed past a lot of people apologising as he did. His feet barely touched the steps as he ran and when he finally got to the bottom, he saw Timmy taking off into the forest.

"Timmy, get back here, you're only going to get lost or hurt!" shouted Brandon as he began to catch Timmy up. Eventually, after running a good 100 metres, Brandon pounced on Timmy and wrestled him to the ground.

"Stop this madness, I know you care and that I probably would have done the same, but you're not the right person to look for her. Your emotions are whizzing around your head like they have never done before and you can't think straight!" struggled Brandon as he pinned Timmy down. Brandon was a lot stronger that he was and soon, he stopped struggling.

"I'm sorry. It's just that when I lost her the first time, in Omega, it was really difficult to cope, and having to relive something like that again just broke me in two." Finally, Brandon stood up and gave Timmy a hand.

"Come on Timmy, you are strong, stronger than any of us. If any of us had lost anyone else in Omega, we would probably have gone mad, but not you, you kept it together. Just be strong and we'll get some of the girls to look for her. With their powers, they can defend themselves better than we can and they can fly over the forest and find her easier." Timmy nodded, he couldn't really say much. They walked back to the edge of the forest and back into Red Fountain.

When they got back to the party, they spotted Musa and Flora sitting together quietly. They walked over to them and stood quietly for a moment. Brandon nudged Timmy, but since he still didn't say anything, Brandon started him off.

*cough cough* Brandon cleared his throat and the two girls looked up at them blankly.

"Err, Timmy wanted to ask you something, _didn't you Timmy!_" He said as he nudged him again. Timmy finally took the hint and spoke up.

"Oh, yeah, um, how can I say this politely, well, I was wondering…" Musa and Flora continued to look blankly in his direction. "I was wondering if you could look for Tecna because I've been worrying like mad like I'm sure you have and there's a higher probability that two fairies could find her than two Specialists."

The two fairies looked at each other and smiled.

"I've been thinking the same thing, I just didn't know what was the right thing to do. I mean, she looked like she wanted to be on her own to think, but equally, she looked like she needed someone to talk to her," said Musa. "I'm in!"

"Yeah, me too!" exclaimed Flora.

"Right, I'm going to ask Bloom and Layla!"

"Wait Musa! I think you should leave Layla and Bloom here. You're supposed to be doing a speech later as the guests of honour, and if you all go, then you're leaving it down to Stella, which isn't a great idea. And we all want to make sure Stella gets back ok, she's not exactly in the best frame of mind for looking after herself is she?" said Brandon tensely. He wanted to keep his distance from Stella for a while until she realised what's right and until she apologised.

"Ok, but we still need to tell them that we have gone looking for Tecna," said Musa.

"I'll come with you, can you tell the rest of the boys we're going?" asked Flora.

"Will do," said Brandon as he walked over to the other boys with Timmy.

A few minutes later, the rest of the group had been notified of their outing, so the two fairies kissed their boyfriends goodbye.

"Don't worry Timmy, we'll find her," Flora reassured him. He smiled awkwardly as she said this.

"Winx Enchantix!" They transformed into their beautiful fairy form and flew high in the sky in search for Tecna.

* * *

**Ooooooo, will they find Tecna? And yes this has been edited with great thanks to WinxGirl34 who pointed out my error of making Timmy too emotional, so now, I'll hope you agree, he's still showing his emotions but not quite as dramtically as before. Please review x**

**PS The next chapters have also had a bit of editing done now I've changed this, so take a look :)**


	8. Horror

Soon Tecna was struggling to feel her legs as all the energy rushed from her body. Her hands were stinging and only her head could move freely as the rest of her body was frozen to the tree she sat up against. Her head hurt a bit from before as she hit it on impact.

"How… do you… know about…Stella?" she struggled.

"You think we haven't been watching you? We need to know what our _dearest_ Winx Club is up so we know when to attack," said Icy as Stormy gagged herself at the words '_dearest _Winx Club'.

"H…how?" she struggled again.

"You ask too many questions. You're pathetic. You know everyone hates the geek, but then sometimes even geeks have their uses," laughed Stormy as she hinted at their plan.

Tecna was too cold and weak to realise this and soon, she was becoming unresponsive. She could feel her body switching off and her vision blurring. Then, she was struggling to keep her eyes open and her hearing was muffled. Her head drooped from her shoulders and her short magenta hair dangled in front of her.

"Nobody likes you Tecna, face it, you know it's true. Don't you?" There was a brief silence until Icy shouted: "Answer me!"

"Err, Icy. She's out cold, literally!"

"Well, we've had our fun-"

"And we've got visitors, let's go!" Stormy cut in. They quickly made themselves invisible again and dashed into the cave to watch from their portal.

"She should be around here," said Lockette as her key pointed toward Tecna's direction.

"Tecna? TECNA!" gasped Digit as she flew around the side of a tree to see Tecna sat at the bottom of it unconscious and encased in ice.

"Guys, over here!" called Digit. The rest of the pixies gasped in horror as they saw Tecna.

"I bet you that Icy did this to her! When I get my hands on the Trix, I'm gonna -"

"Not helping Chatta!" said Amore.

"Sorry."

"Oh Tecna, what have they done to you? Tecna? Can you hear me?" Digit looked at Tecna's pale face as her head hung from her shoulders under its own weight. Digit then flew in a little closer.

"She's still breathing! She's going to be ok!"

"That's a relief," breathed Tune.

"Don't worry Tecna. We'll get you out of there," said Digit soothingly. The rest of the pixies looked at her.

"We will?" they all asked in unison.

"Well, I will. All I need to do is add these explosives to the ice and it should just break up," said Digit calmly.

"Explosives! You're gonna blow her up too if you do that!" exclaimed Chatta.

"Just shut up and watch!" shouted Digit. They all hovered quietly as Digit placed four discs on the ice. "Ok guys, stand back," suggested Digit. They all flew back a little further. "3…2…1…crack."

"Wow Digit. That was some explosion," said Chatta sarcastically.

Digit looked at Tecna. She was still encased in ice and she had hardly made a scratch.

"I…I don't understand. My working out was flawless, wasn't it?" Digit frowned as she tapped away and her handheld computer.

"Maybe for normal ice Digit, but this is like super witch ice," said Lockette.

"I guess. But if I increase the explosion anymore, I'm going to hurt her. I know, I'll send up a flare for help, maybe someone will see. Besides, we can't carry her, even with all five of us," said Digit. She flew into a space and soon a blue orb appeared in her hands. The moment she let go of it, it shot into the sky and burst like a firework.

"Digit, if no one sees it, Tecna could die. Me and Amore will fly back to Pixie village and call for help," said Lockette.

"Good idea, you'd better hurry! Oh and take this with you. If you need to contact us use that, and if we need you, we'll do the same," exclaimed Digit as she passed over a small blue device.

"Ok. We will!" said Amore as they flew deep into the forest.

* * *

"Did you see that?" asked Musa if shock as she saw the flare.

"Yeah, do you think it could be Tecna?" asked Flora quickly.

"Let's have a look." They began to swoop down to the clearing and could see some small figures waving frantically in their direction.

"Is that the pixies?" asked Musa.

"I'm not sure," answered Flora as they travelled closer.

Finally, they got close enough to see the pixies and landed on the ground. It wasn't long before they saw Tecna slumped against the tree wrapped in ice.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" asked Flora as she touched Tecna's cold cheek.

"We're not sure Flora, but we think it's something to with Trix," ranted Chatta.

"Stand back you guys. Sonic Blast!" chanted Musa. And with that, the ice crumbled and Tecna fell to the floor. Flora ran to Tecna's side and hugged her tight in an attempt to warm her up.

"She's so cold. What should we do?" asked Flora worryingly.

"I'd say take her to Red Fountain because everyone is there and Timmy'll want to see her, but Alfea is closer and she needs to get warm, NOW!" said Musa. She then stopped quickly as she heard a crunch behind her. "What was that?"

"What was what Musa?" asked Flora.

"Never mind."

"I'll contact Amore and Lockette; they went back to Pixie village to call for help," said Digit as she tapped on her device. "Lockette, Amore, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Come to Alfea, Musa and Flora are here and we are going to take Tecna back there."

"Ok, we're on our way."

"They're on their way to Alfea now so we should take Tecna back too," said Digit.

"Ok, I'll carry her," said Flora as she scooped up Tecna's frozen body, then they made their way to Alfea.

* * *

**Is Tecna going to be alright? All will soon be revealed (well I say soon, but I've got 5 exams coming up in the next 3 weeks so I'll have to see!).**


	9. Love

**3 exams down, 2 to go! I found out I got an A on my maths exam, yay!**

* * *

"Darcy, did it work?" whispered Stormy impatiently as Darcy entered the cave.

"Yes, although I think Musa heard me when I got back, stupid twig, but I don't think anyone suspected a thing, no one saw me," said Darcy evilly.

"We had a little fun of our own, didn't we Stormy?" whispered Icy as she watched the fairies fly away in the portal. "We can speak up now, the fairies have gone."

"Tecna showed up right outside our cave so we had some fun with her!" laughed Stormy.

"But Stormy lost her temper again and I ended up freezing that little pixie to tree so she couldn't retaliate."

"Well now it's just a matter of time before Stella finds that book. Then, Tecna's power will belong to us and we will be stronger than before!" cackled Darcy as their laughs echoed around their dingy cave.

* * *

Timmy was a nervous wreck. He sat next to Brandon on a kind of sofa as far away from the DJ as possible. Brandon had abandoned his girlfriend to comfort him for what she'd done. Timmy sat trying to be strong but was struggling. He couldn't understand how he had coped when Tecna was supposedly gone forever, let alone just fly off on her own, most likely to be found again since Gloomy Wood Forest was nothing compared to the Omega Dimension. Although, at least he knew that Tecna was in the Omega Dimension then, he really didn't know where she was now. Nothing could make him feel better, even the comfort of a friend wasn't very effective. He couldn't think logically anymore, it had been 30 minutes since Timmy had last seen Musa and Flora, and almost an hour since he had seen his beloved Technology fairy. He sat quietly anticipating the sound of news. His phone sat on the table motionless until a ringing tone jumped out of it and it started to vibrate on the table. Without hesitation, he picked it up.

_Musa? Oh, I hope they've found Tecna okay._

He pressed the button and said hello very hesitantly.

"Timmy, it's Musa, we've found Tecna, but she isn't the way we left her. I think you should come over to see her. I'm sure your friendly face would cheer her up when she opens her eyes." She said calmly.

"Opens her eyes?" said Timmy who was now extremely worried. "What, so she's asleep or knocked out or something? And what –"

"Timmy, we'll tell you what we know when you get to Alfea, and when Tecna wakes up, she can fill in the holes, if she can remember. But this isn't something to explain over the phone. Get here as soon as you can and we'll tell you. I suggest you tell Bloom and Layla that we've found Tecna and tell them to come back. The rest of the boys can come if they want. Of course they'll have to bring Stella back but make sure she's gonna keep her mouth shut," said Musa quickly.

"Got it, see you soon," he replied.

"Bye," said Musa as she hung up the phone signalling the end of the conversation.

Timmy stood bolt upright.

"Whoa Timmy. Calm down, what happened?" asked Brandon. He had watched Timmy's reaction throughout the conversation on the phone and knew something was wrong.

"I don't know exactly but Tecna's alive and we need to go to Alfea now!"

20 minutes later, 5 levabikes appeared in Alfea's courtyard. Layla sat with Brandon who had refused to sit with Stella, Bloom was with Sky, Stella sat with Helia as they were less likely to spark an argument than putting Stella with Riven, so Riven rode alone and so did Timmy.

Timmy took off his helmet and literally ran to the girls' dormitory. He sprinted down the corridors as fast as he could with the rest of the girls and Specialists chasing and calling after him. He burst in and pushed the doors wide open. He looked quickly around the room to see where Tecna's dormitory was. The moment he found it he pushed the door open and pushed past Flora and Musa and held Tecna's hand.

"What happened to her?" he asked as the rest of the group filed in to her room out of breathe after chasing Timmy.

"We don't know exactly, but we saw a flare in the sky when we were looking for Tecna, so we went to investigate," said Musa.

"We got there and found the pixies who had found Tecna unconscious but alive and frozen to a tree. I couldn't believe what had happened when we saw her," continued Flora.

"Then, I used my powers to break the ice up. I've got a feeling Icy had something to do with it. Oh, and Bloom, I think Tecna could do with a hug, you know, to warm her up a bit."

"Oh right, yeah. Winx Enchantix," chanted Bloom, and with that a bright light filled the room. She then walked across the room to Tecna and sat on the bed next to Timmy. Then, he helped Bloom sit Tecna up and she flopped onto her shoulder. "Dragon's Embrace," she said, and then a small, warm glow poured from Bloom and wrapped itself around Tecna's limp figure. Timmy squeezed Tecna's hand tightly as he watched the colour flood back into her cheeks.

Stella looked at Tecna from the back of her little crowd. She couldn't face it anymore, she felt responsible for what happened to her. If it wasn't for Stella, Tecna wouldn't have even left Red Fountain. Stella left the room, she figured that she would be the last person Tecna would want to see the moment she opened her eyes. No one saw her leave, but even if they did, she didn't think they'd care. _But I was trying to __help her, I've got to stop blaming myself, she over reacted. _She sat on her bed in her own room, away from everyone else so she could think. She stretched out on her bed and put the pillow over her face.

Then, that same familiar voice called in Stella's head. _She's the one who needs to change, isn't she Stella._

_Yes, _Stella thought subconsciously again. _She needs to change._

Back in Tecna's dorm, Bloom was still warming Tecna up. Then she quickly opened her eyes in shock. She looked quickly around the room, it was her own room, and she was only greeted by friendly faces. She breathed a sigh of relief as she lifted her head from Bloom's shoulder and stiffly moved her arms around. Then, before anyone had time to say anything, Timmy launched himself at Tecna who was almost thrown backwards by his strength.

"Hey, welcome back Tecna," Brandon greeted her.

"Yeah, what happened to you out there?" asked Riven quite abruptly.

"I think she might want to wake up first and then think whether she's ready to tell us yet or not," replied Musa sternly. She was only looking out for her best friend.

"It's ok Musa, you all need to know," said Tecna hoarsely as she broke the tight hug from Timmy. "I wasn't planning on coming back to Alfea for a few days, I wanted time to think. So I decided to stay in Gloomy Wood Forest for a little while, and I found a clearing. I'd sat down, and within a couple of minutes, Stormy and Icy appeared. Well they were invisible, but that's beside the point. So I managed to wind Stormy up and she attacked me, I hit my back and my head on the tree, but I can't remember much else, it's a bit fuzzy." She had no recollection of asking the Trix anything, or them telling her that they were watching them, or even realise that Darcy wasn't there when she retold the story.

"Tecna!" A small voice came from the door of the room, and in flew the pixies including Amore and Lockette.

"Digit! Pixies!"

Digit flew up to Tecna and nestled into Tecna's cheek as Tecna cupped her petite figure to her.

"You know Tecna, if it wasn't for Digit and the pixies, we would never have found you," said Flora smiling as the pixies zoomed around the room excitedly.

"Awww! You guys, and I mean everyone, you're the best!" squeaked Tecna affectionately.

"Tec, you know when we found you; you were encased in ice and unconscious."

"Oh! Goodness. Really?" she asked in disbelief. She stared around the room at all the nodding heads.

"How long was I out for?"

"About an hour, but I'm not sure how long you were there for, and we lost track of time when we were taking you back to Alfea," answered Musa again.

"Tecna, can you just promise me one thing?" Timmy asked nervously.

"What's that?"

"Never leave me like that again!" He stared into her teal eyes and she stared right back into his. She began to notice he was tearing up. He was trying to be strong but he was just so happy.

She hesitated for a moment, lost in thought. "I promise," she finally said. They embraced each other tightly again, until Riven ruined the moment in true Riven style.

"Um, you know we need to go now, the party's finished and the rest of Alfea should be on their way back." Musa stared up at him with a dirty look. "What?"

"You ruined the moment!"

"I was only telling it how it is."

Musa then stood up from the end of Tecna's bed and her frown turned into a smile as she hugged her stubborn boyfriend goodbye. "Come on Mainframe."

Timmy huffed as Riven called his 'nickname'. Then, he leaned forward into Tecna and planted a kiss on her cheek. Instead of her pale complexion tinted by the cold ice, her cheeks blushed a soft pink colour.

She smiled as he left with the rest of the Specialists and waved them goodbye. Then, Musa jumped at the opportunity, literally, by hugging Tecna tightly.

"You sure you're ok Tecna?"

"Honestly, I feel much better. Come on, I think we've had enough excitement for one night, I'm going to bed, coming?"

*Yawn* "Definitely!" replied Musa. And with that, the rest of them got themselves into bed to sleep. No one had noticed that Stella had already taken herself to bed, but no one was really in the mood for talking to her. Tecna didn't sleep well at all, she'd had an extra hour of sleep compared to everyone else, but soon, she drifted off.

* * *

**Please review x**


	10. Nightmares

Tecna lay in her bed, tossing and turning. Her body felt as if it was on fire. She was having a nightmare in which her powers had been stripped away from her and her memories were vanishing. She could feel all of her happy memories being torn from her mind and she could see those memories as they disappeared into the darkness that surrounded her. Then, in an instant, she saw all of her friends standing around her in a circle, and then, as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared again. She couldn't move to try and stop them because of the pain she was in and she had no powers to help her. She could feel the tears in her eyes flow over her cheeks as the pain grew stronger and the mental pain intensified. Then, the last person who stood in front of her was Timmy. He was standing and looking blankly into the dark. Tecna struggled to stand up but eventually, she managed it.

"Please Timmy! Don't leave me as well! Please! Stay with me! I'm begging you! Don't go!"

And with these words, his body became more and more transparent until soon, she could see him no more.

"TIMMY!" She screamed as she woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily as she saw Musa sat beside her on her bed having tried to comfort her. "Tecna? Are you alright?"

Tecna was gasping for breath from the horrors of her dream. She sat up and clicked both of her fingers. A large green glow above her hand grew into two large orbs of electricity. Tecna breathed huge sigh of relief as she allowed the orbs to disappear and realised she still had her powers.

"Yeah, I'm, um, ok," she panted.

"That dream sounded pretty intense! What on Magix were you dreaming about?" said Musa who was very worried. Before Tecna could answer, Bloom, Flora and Layla came into the room.

"Tecna, are you alright? We heard a scream," said Layla as she sat at the foot of Tecna's bed.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Bad dream, that's all."

"You were saying Tecna?" asked Musa.

"Oh yeah. Well I had no powers and I was in a lot of pain. My memories started disappearing and then I saw all of you, and you all disappeared. The only person left was Timmy, and soon, he'd gone as well. It's totally illogical that I would have such an intense dream. You guys all know I'm a Zenithian, I struggle to show my emotion to you guys, let alone manage to create such intense ones in a dream. The worst bit was that everything felt so real, even the pain."

"Don't worry Tecna, we're all here for you whatever happens. Come on, you've had a really rough day, you need some sleep," said Flora reassuringly.

"I'll try, goodnight you guys," Tecna smiled as her friends went back to bed. "Musa, if I start acting like that again, promise you'll try and wake me up."

"Of course I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She turned over in her bed and managed to sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Stella woke up earlier than normal. It was Sunday, so she didn't have any lessons with the rest of her friends, and after yesterday, she wanted to keep her distance. Stella was woken up in the night by a scream, but when she realised whose it was, she decided it was better if she didn't go. She dressed herself and went down to the library. The library was very alien to Stella; she wasn't a very hard worker when it came to school work. But since she had nothing better to do, she decided to do some work to take her mind off things. She decided to do her essay on the use of plants in magical medicines. She scanned the bookshelves until she found the M's. As she looked, a particular book caught her eye. It began to glow as her hand hovered closer to it. It was called _Magical Medicines._ She reached out and pulled off of the shelf and brought it close to her chest. She flicked through the pages in search of the use of plants. Then, a page title labelled _Normalisation Potion _caught her eye. She looked around her to check that no one was watching her and began to read the information.

_**Normalisation Potion**_

_Normalisation potions can be used to change an individual's personality if an onlooker doesn't approve. This potion allows them to change the person to their own idea of normal, or to make the person more like themselves. The change should become apparent within a couple of days of being ingested. The potion forms a liquid which will dissolve in any drink._

_Ingredients:_

_**An object to represent the person in need of change**_

_**A hair from the person in need of change**_

_**50ml of Water**_

_**The performing of the following spell:**_

_**Change this person, strip them bare,**_

_**Remove from them what once was there.**_

_Instructions_

_Pour 50ml of water into a bowl_

_Perform the spell, this will cause the water to absorb the following objects and perform the task it was created to do_

_Add the hair_

_Add the representative object_

_Add to another drink for the person to ingest_

As Stella read the page, she had a genius idea. She shut up the book and signed the book out of the library quickly. Just as she finished writing the name of the book into the _Signing Out B__ook_, she left quickly so no one saw her, but unbeknown to her, the message that appeared next to the name of the book she had just written said: _No such book recorded in this library._

* * *

**Can you guess what Stella's genius idea is, well, it's kind of obvious, but if you can't work it out, you'll have to wait for the next chapter x**


	11. Cunning

Stella dashed through the corridors holding the book close to her chest. She sprinted up the stairs and ran to her dormitory pushing the door open quietly to prevent it from creaking. Then, she slipped carefully into the room in hope that the others either weren't there or wouldn't see her. To her surprise, there was a small note on the table.

_Hi Stell,_

_We've gone to Red Fountain, we did look for you but we couldn't find you, we should be back at noon._

_Bloom x_

Stella smiled as she realised she would have the whole dorm to herself. The only reason they couldn't find her was because she was in the library, that's the last place anyone would think to look for her. She sat down at the table and slammed the book down in front of her. Then, she apprehensively flicked through the tatty pages again and lay eyes page she wanted. She'd hurried out of the library so quickly that she'd missed the effects section. Her eyes scanned the page as she continued to read some more.

_Effects_

_The only effects include a changing of personality. __**There are no side effects. **__5 ml of the created potion is enough to generate the change._

_Thank Magix, _she thought. _I wouldn't actually want her to suffer. Although, I do seem to remember that in potions class when we learnt about it, you had to add to the potion an essence of the person you want them to become like. Not the person they already are. Well, I never listen so I doubt I'm right._

She read the first instruction:

_Pour 50ml of water into a bowl_

She stood up and walked over to the sink in their main room and reached into the cupboard and pulled out a measuring jug and a bowl. Then, she ran the cold tap and filled the jug with 50ml of water and poured it into the bowl. She then took the bowl over to the table and sat down. She glanced back to the tatty page in the book.

_Perform the spell, this will cause the water to absorb the following objects and perform the task it was created to do_

_Whatever you say darling!_

"Change this person, strip them bare,

Remove from them what once was there."

Stella looked at the water as it began to bubble as her sun power shone into it. Slowly, it turned a deep blue. She grimaced as she looked at the peculiar colour. She then looked over to the next instruction:

_Add the hair_

_Hair? Where on Magix am I going to find one of Tecna's hairs, other than on her head of course?_ She sat quietly for a moment thinking how she was going to acquire this object without physically pulling it off Tecna's head. Then, she realised. She stood up and went into Tecna's room, careful not to move anything. She then pulled back the quilt of Tecna's neatly made bed and picked a vivid magenta hair from her pillow. She held it between her finger and thumb at a distance from her; she was never fond of stray hairs. Carefully, she put the lilac quilt back over the pillow and shut the door behind her. She leaned over the musty blue concoction she had created and dropped the hair in. She watched carefully as the hair disintegrated immediately. _Oooo! It's working, next ingredient_. She scanned the page for the next instruction.

_Add the representative object_

_An object to represent Tecna? Her computer? No, she'll know if that's gone. Her PDA, she'll notice that to. Hey, how about a USB stick. It stores lots of information like Tecna does and represents her power of Technology. Yeah, a USB stick. I'll have to make sure there's nothing on it else she'll get really mad. If she notices it's gone, I'll just have to convince her she's lost it. A USB stick it is._

She left again for Tecna's and Musa's room in search of a memory stick. She rummaged through the draws and cupboard, being careful again not to move anything too much. And then, she saw 4 teal USB sticks, hidden and forgotten at the back of a draw still in the packaging. She reached in and picked one out. _Well, if it's still wrapped up, there isn't going to be anything on it is there?__ She isn't gonna miss it either, there are 4 of them._

She ripped of the packaging to reveal a fresh bight teal coloured USB stick. She walked over to her own room and hid the rubbish in her bin. Closing the door carefully behind her, she went over to the potion dropped the USB stick into the liquid. Within second, it was no more.

_Add to another drink for the person to ingest_

_Well, I could just offer to make the drinks later and slip it right in there. No one would know._

Pushing the chair in quietly, she went back into her own room and searched her draws for a bottle to keep some in. Then, she found a small glass perfume bottle which was empty, so she went back into the main room and scooped some up. _I think that's about 5ml, I sure hope it doesn't turn the whole of her drink the same revolting colour, yuck!_ Grabbing the bowl at both sides, she poured the rest away down the sink and put the little bottle in her pocket so she wouldn't lose it. Stella was just about to think of what would happen if it went wrong, or if someone found out what she did, or if it was really obvious that Tecna had become totally different rather than more sociable like she had intended, when a small voice echoed in Stella's head.

_She's the one who needs to change, isn't she Stella._

_Yes, _Stella replied in her head.

By this point, she had totally forgotten about her homework, and Darcy was mainly in control of Stella's actions. Of course if Darcy was fully in control of Stella, everyone would notice Stella's change in personality substituted for Darcy and this would blow their cover. So Stella just switched on the TV and sat down in front of it until the others got back. She wasn't planning on meeting them, especially if Timmy, Brandon and Tecna were there. Now she just had to wait for her plan to come together, and so did the Trix.

* * *

**Stella has created the potion successfully, so now we'll have to see if it works. Stay tuned to find out what will happen x**


	12. Deception

Stella jumped as the girls came back from Red Fountain around 6pm. This annoyed Stella a bit since she'd been on her own for most of the day and they were 6 hours later than they'd said. But it didn't matter as they probably wouldn't say anything to her anyway. The other girls were all laughing with each other as they filed into their dorm through the main door. Nobody saw Stella since she was lying flat on the sofa with the TV on quietly in the background. She decided that she wouldn't sit around quietly by herself anymore. She was supposed to be the sociable one, not like Tecna who kept herself to herself; even though Stella was hoping that even Tecna wouldn't sit and play computer games by herself all day anymore. She sat up from the pastel sofa and combed her hands through her long flowing hair to remove the stray knots. As she looked over the back of the sofa, she saw Tecna and Musa smiling happily and disappear into their room, and Layla following Flora into hers and Bloom's room. Meanwhile, Bloom had pulled up a chair and sat at the table texting Sky on her phone, despite having seen him 20 minutes ago. So Stella stood up and hovered behind Bloom.

"Bloom?" asked Stella quietly.

"Yes Stella?" asked Bloom a little bit reluctantly. She hadn't quite forgiven Stella after how she had treated Tecna the previous night. But Stella was still her friend, so she couldn't completely ignore her, plus she wanted to find out what had possessed Stella to act how she did.

"Um? Can I talk with you?" asked Stella again.

Bloom then swivelled on her chair to face Stella and tore herself away from her phone. She looked at Stella waiting for her to explain.

"In private?" Stella muttered.

"Oh! Right. Um Flora?" called Bloom. "I'm just going for a walk with Stella. If the other girls wonder where we've gone, tell them we've gone on a walk."

"Ok, see you later," said Flora.

"Come on Stella," said Bloom as she hurried her along. They stepped outside the dorm and walked down the corridor silently for a bit. Then, Bloom took the opportunity to ask Stella about the night before.

"Stella? What got into you last night?" asked Bloom in a calm manner. She could see that something was bothering her and knew that being quiet was not one of Stella's qualities.

"You probably won't believe me, but I was trying to help Tecna and Timmy. I asked them to dance and they refused. I was really fed up of Tecna just separating herself from everyone and she was beginning to frustrate me with all of her silly little statistics." Stella could feel the same anger coming back in her voice that she had felt the night before. Bloom looked at Stella quite shocked when she heard her change in tone.

"I was being stubborn and asked them again. When they refused a second time, I said 'Fine, be boring.' And then I started saying things which I can't even remember, and then I just remember Tecna shouting at me and flying off. And then everyone looked at me as if I'd just slapped her round the face."

Bloom wasn't really sure what to say. She didn't want to take sides even though she felt like she should stick by Tecna. But she didn't really know what to think when Stella said she was trying to help Tecna. She knew full well what Stella was like when she was being stubborn, and that her opinion can be too powerful sometimes. But **most** of the time she meant well. And Bloom didn't even know what had actually happened since she'd been chatting to Sky when the argument sparked.

"Stella, I think you should apologise to Tecna. Because, from what you're saying, it sounds like you didn't mean to say those things."

As they got outside, they headed towards a small metal bench next to a blooming rose bush. They went and sat down breathing in the warm, summer breeze. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to about Bloom. It's not that I meant the things that I said; it's just that what if I'm right. Tecna can't spend the rest of her life playing computer games and doing homework. This is what I mean. I only want what's best for her, even if you can't see that."

"She's happy though Stella. She's got friends like us, and she does talk, and chat when she wants to, but I think that's her way of dealing with life. It's how she was brought up. It's in her nature as a Zenithian, I don't think we can change that. I can see that you want what's best for her Stella, but she shouldn't have to change for you. We're all individuals with different personalities." Stella was listening carefully to what Bloom had to say. She didn't want to upset anyone anymore. She sat with her hands in her lap and traced with her hands the folds in her blue dress, whilst Bloom stared around Alfea, and watched the birds flying above their heads. "I just think that Tecna would appreciate it if you apologised. Brandon's annoyed by what you said and I know he'd appreciate you apologising to Tecna, and I'm sure Timmy would too. I'm not sure if Tecna forget about what happened straight away, but she'd certainly feel better for it."

Stella looked at Bloom and a small smile formed on her face. She felt far better for having talked to Bloom. She couldn't cope with being quiet and antisocial for long. She also felt better for knowing that once she apologises, everyone should start talking to her again. The thought cheered her up no end, the thought of being back in Brandon's arms. She nodded her to head so Bloom knew she was going to apologise. She then gave her best friend a big hug; after all, that's what friends are there for.

"Come on, shall we go and do it now?" asked Bloom politely.

"I think she deserves it," smiled Stella, her normal self beginning to show through again.

"Oh, and I'm sorry we left you so long. We stayed way longer than we had meant to at Red Fountain. Then we had to talk to Miss F about last night. You know with Tecna and the Trix? We figured it would be better if you didn't come with us too that because we knew you and Tecna weren't on the best of terms and Tecna needed to be there since it was her the Trix attacked."

They headed back to the dorm through the quiet corridors, chatting as if Stella had missed a whole year's worth of gossip. Then, Stella turned the handle to see the other 4 Winx girls sitting in the main room. She walked over to where Tecna sat chatting quietly to Musa. Bloom stood patiently behind Stella whilst Tecna looked up blankly at her.

"Tecna, I'm Sorry." The rest of the girls stopped talking when they heard this. "I didn't mean any of those horrible things I said last night and I'm sorry for having said them." Tecna continued to look at Stella. Like Bloom had predicted, Tecna couldn't fully forgive Stella, not yet. She lost some trust in Stella when she had said those things, but an apology was better than none at all. She stood up and had the strange feeling of déjà vu as she remember the night before the argument and many other occasions when Stella had apologised and it hadn't lasted. But this time felt different, it felt like the resolution of the bigger picture. She smiled weakly and hugged Stella. Tecna wasn't one to hold grudges, but she felt like she would need to keep her distance a bit for a few days before she could see that Stella meant what she said.

Stella happily hugged Tecna as she squeezed her quite hard. After hearing Bloom say 'It's in her nature as a Zenithian, I don't think we can change that,' Stella felt adamant to prove Bloom wrong, but not in a way that Bloom knew it was Stella's doing. And of course the chat they had would make it less likely that Stella had anything to do with Tecna's personality change, and instead make it look like Tecna had changed of her own accord. But she felt far happier that everyone had more or less made up with her again and that soon, Tecna would also become a social butterfly.

_She's the one who needs to change, isn't she Stella._

_Yes._

"Stella? Anybody home?" said Tecna as she waved her hand in front of Stella's blank face.

"Oh! Sorry, my mind was somewhere else." That was more true than Stella had ever realised.

"Who's for some hot chocolate, my treat!" said Stella as she took her plan into action.

"Oh yeah! Me please!" said Musa enthusiastically.

"That sounds nice, me please," said Bloom.

"Just some herbal tea for me Stella," said Flora.

"I'm all good for a drink thanks Stell," said Layla as she sipped her water.

"What about you Tecna, could I interest you in a steaming hot, luxurious drink of hot chocolate?" Stella tried to make the sound of a drink sound inviting since this was the perfect opportunity to add the potion.

"Ok then, since you're offering," said Tecna politely.

"Fabulous!" She jumped up in the air with excitement; everyone else was very confused as to why she was so excited though.

She rushed over to the cupboard and pulled out an orange mug for herself, a blue one for Bloom, a red one for Musa, a pink one for Flora and a light purple one for Tecna. Since their colours were individual to them, they just found it easier to colour code everything so they always knew whose was whose. She filled up the kettle with water and switched it on. The rest of the girls were chatting behind her and so had no idea what she was doing. She got a teaspoon out and placed a few heaps of hot chocolate into each cup, apart from Flora's to which she placed a herbal tea bag in. Once the kettle had finished boiling, she filled each cup up with water and gave them all a stir, also making sure she didn't leave the tea bag in Flora's. She added some milk to cool them down, and finally, her moment came. She reached into her pocket and looked back over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking and then pulled it out. She pulled the cap off and hovered her hand above Tecna's cup. She could feel her heart beating faster and harder inside her chest as she went to pour in the potion. Then she stopped.

_She's the one who needs to change, isn't she Stella._

_Yes._

All of a sudden, the tap let out a large amount of water into the sink making Stella jump, her hand jerked and the potion went straight into Tecna's cup. It was done. She watched it as the deep murky blue colour dissolved into the chocolaty brown of the hot chocolate. She put the lid back on the small bottle and placed it back into her pocket.

"Are you ok there Stella, you seem to be taking a while, let me help you there," said Flora as she took her own cup and Tecna's. _There's no going back__ now_, she thought. Stella the picked up her own cup, Musa's and Bloom's and handed them out.

"Umm! I'm glad I had one now, that's really nice!" said Tecna licking the stray hot chocolate from around her lips.

"Glad you like it," struggled Stella awkwardly as she forced a smile.

The girls chatted some more whilst they drank their drinks and Stella caught up with everything else she'd missed during the day from Layla and Flora.

As Tecna place her finished cup onto the table, she noticed a violent pain in her head. She placed a hand on her forehead as she felt it throb. She suddenly felt quite faint and struggled to keep herself upright as she sat.

"Guys, I'm not feeling so good. I've got a very peculiar headache, so I think I should go to bed." She took her drink to the sink, and the girls saw no more of her that night.

_What have I done? How could I have been so stupid? It said '__**There are no side e**__**ffects'**_. _Surely it's just a coincidence, yeah, it's just a coincidence. Everything's fine. _Thought Stella as all these thought whizzed around in her head. What had she done?

* * *

**Sorry this was a long one guys but I hope you're enjoying it. It all gets going in the next chapter, so don't go anywhere! Please review x**


	13. Betrayal

Tecna opened her eyes extremely startled. She breathed heavily as she sat up quickly and began to feel light headed. She looked around the room to see the sun beginning to creep through the cracks in the curtains and Musa lying peacefully on her own bed. The more she looked, the more confused she was. Something was different, but she had no idea what. She lay back again to get rid of her light headedness until she felt she had the strength to stand up. Her pale feet stepped lightly across the room as she walked over to the door and into the bathroom. She placed both of her hands on the edge of the sink and looked up into the mirror. Her magenta hair was a mess and her teal eyes squinted in the light of the bathroom and looked as if they were struggling to stay open, nothing new then. She sighed and walked back over to her bed and sat down. So, what was different? As she sat, she began to notice a strange hollow feeling inside her. She reached out with her arm and grabbed her phone. _7:21__, s_he wasn't late for school, which was a positive. She lay back on her bed and soon noticed the return of the annoying headache. She placed her cold hand on her forehead to soothe the pain. She lay down peacefully for a moment, until…

_CRASH! _She heard the shattering of glass and frightful screams. She gasped in shock and looked over to see that Musa had woken up and sat bolt upright in bed.

"What was that?" asked Musa wide eyed.

"I don't know, but they might need our help! Come on, we need to get the others, I'm sure they're awake now!" hurried Tecna as she rushed out of her dorm in her PJs followed by Musa. To their surprise, Stella, Bloom, Layla and Flora entered the main room at the same time.

"We need to go, NOW!" shouted Bloom as she opened the door to the corridor and ran towards the screaming.

Out of breath and in their PJs, they ran outside to see part of Alfea destroyed. They all looked to the sky to see the Trix.

"Musa and Layla, you take Stormy, Stella and Tecna can take Darcy and me and Flora can take Icy!" ordered Bloom. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" the girls shouted apart from Tecna whose head was beginning to hurt a lot.

"Winx Enchantix!" they shouted in unison.

All of a sudden, Tecna screamed as her head began to burn and she fell to the floor in pain, still in her PJs. The rest of the girls, who had now transformed, crowded around Tecna as she lay on the floor writhing in pain.

"I…I…I can't…arr…transform!" struggled Tecna through her screams. She held her head tightly with her hands as her head felt like it was burning. She had so many questions as to why it was happening, but they really weren't helping her situation. The girls all gasped in horror to see Tecna the way she was, and soon, the Trix we headed straight towards them.

"Stella, protect Tecna from Darcy, there's no way we can move her yet, the rest is as before, come on. Let's go!" ordered Bloom again. The four Winx fairies flew away leaving Stella and Tecna.

"Look who it is. Our favourite fairies! What happened to Tecna? Has her brain malfunctioned?" taunted Icy.

"You leave her alone!" shouted Bloom angrily launching an attack. Icy narrowly missed it and shot ice darts at Flora and Bloom. They managed to dodge them all until Icy launched a new attack.

"Electric ice!" shouted Icy. Bloom and Flora were too confused by the nature of her attack to react and soon, they were blown backwards.

Musa and Layla were taking on Stormy who was also unleashing a new power. They launched a convergence attack but it appeared to have no effect on Stormy. Musa and Layla were hit suddenly and were hit to the ground, it wasn't the nature of Stormy's attacks that sent them backwards; it was the power she had somehow obtained. It had only been a couple of days ago that they had defeated Valtor and the Trix had fled because they we too weak to fight.

"Double Eclipse!" shouted Stella as she sent a large orange dome into the air to protect herself and Tecna from Darcy.

_Drop the shield Stella. You don't need to protect her. She's the one who needs to change, isn't she._

_Yes,_ replied Stella subconsciously.

Tecna watched as Stella lowered her shield. Her face was blank and she stepped to one side allowing Darcy full access to Tecna.

"Stella!W…what are…you doing? H…help me!" Stella continued to stand and stare at nothing in particular. Darcy confidently walked forward to where Tecna lay curled up in a ball. Tecna lifted one of her arms up to try and prevent an attack from hitting her head full on. But instead, Darcy grabbed it and lifted Tecna up until her feet weren't touching the floor. She was dangling by one arm and screaming in pain and for help.

"STELLA! STOP HER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Tecna again, this time attracting the attention of her friends.

"TECNA!" shouted Musa. She flew over to try and help; then, Stella suddenly snapped out of her trance and also went over to Tecna to help.

"We've got what we came for! Let's go!" and with that, Icy, Darcy and Stormy disappeared along with Tecna. Stella hovered totally dazed by what had happened. She couldn't remember a thing. Everyone else at Alfea had fled and the Teachers were having a brief meeting on how to stop the Trix effectively whilst the Winx held them off. The only people who saw what happened were Darcy, Tecna and Stella. Two of them had disappeared and the other couldn't remember.

"Stella? What happened?" asked Musa through confused tears.

"I…I…" said Stella as she tried to remember.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What has happened to Tecna? What do the Trix have planned for her? Will the Winx be able to find her in time and save her? Only one way to find out, and I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait, please review xxx**


	14. Lost

**No more exams for a couple of weeks, thank Magix they're over!**

* * *

"How do you think Timmy will take the news?" Flora asked Bloom trying not to tear up again. They were all waiting in the main room of their dorm for the boys so they could tell them the news. All of them had sore red eyes from crying and were struggling to be strong for Tecna and for when they saw the boys. Especially Musa, she had always been the closest to Tecna. Nobody particularly wanted to talk to Stella. It seemed like she let Tecna go on purpose. She 'couldn't remember what happened'.

"I really don't know. But what I do know is he won't stop looking until he's found her," answered Bloom as she stood next to the window, watching the horizon for a group of levabikes.

Stella sat silently on the sofa next to Flora. She felt so guilty but ultimately was as clueless as the other girls as to what happened. She sat quietly; she hated the silence and the guilt she had received.

_She's the one who needs to change, isn't she Stella._

Stella gasped in horror as she finally recognised the voice and broke free from Darcy's spell. The guilt of what had happened and the realisation that she missed Tecna because of her personality, her amazing skills and her friendship was enough to rip the spell apart.

"What is it Stella?" said Layla.

Stella finally understood what had happened when Darcy had taken Tecna. She still couldn't remember what had happened but understood why that was. And the pain Tecna was in? _The Trix as well, that was probably the Trix, the potion doesn't have any side effects. No one has to know about that!_

"I think I was spelled. Think about it, I can't remember what happened, nor did I have any control over my actions. Hence why I stood to one side and couldn't stop Darcy. I heard a voice in my head which I had no choice but to follow. Please believe me. You guys know I could never fall that low, I'm your friend, please, just trust me on this," pleaded Stella. She was genuinely sorry.

"I believe you Stella, you're my best friend and I knew it wasn't like you to do that," said Bloom reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Stella, I never should've doubted you," said Layla.

The four of them stood up and embraced Stella with a friendly hug. _It's definitely best I don't tell them about the potion. They wouldn't trust me anymore if they knew about that._

"I just hope that Timmy will be just as forgiving," said Musa with a worried look.

Bloom turned quickly away from Stella and looked outside as she heard engines rumbling.

"The Specialists are here! Quick! Wipe your eyes, brush your hair and be strong; for Tecna's sake." Bloom smiled weakly to her friends as they grabbed tissues and waited anxiously for the Specialists.

A light knock sounded at the door and the fairies all stood up. Bloom walked over to the door and turned the cold silver knob. As she opened the door, she saw 5 worried faces. The girls didn't tell the guys what had happened, only that they needed to talk urgently. They walked in and greeted their girlfriends, to which Timmy looked around in panic for Tecna. Butterflies zoomed around inside his stomach as he feared the worst, wishing that she was just in the bathroom and coming out in a minute.

"Where's Tecna?" he asked bluntly.

"Timmy," said Flora quietly. She walked over to him and took his hands in hers and sat him down. "That's what we needed to talk about. You see, the Trix attacked Alfea earlier this morning as you may have heard. And we have reason to believe that they targeted Tecna," she tried to say as softly and comfortingly as she could to try and keep Timmy calm. The rest of the Specialists listened to Flora in shock. "We think they stopped her from transforming and then spelled Stella. We paired off, me and Bloom against Icy, Layla and Musa against Stormy and Stella and Tecna against Darcy. You won't like to hear this but I need to tell you. She was in a great deal of pain and we couldn't move her quick enough, the Trix were already headed our way. So Stella instead tried to shield Tecna from Darcy rather than attacking her. But Darcy spelled Stella, so Stella let Darcy get Tecna. Then, the Trix disappeared along with Tecna. I'm sorry Timmy. We only realised what had happened right when they all disappeared." Flora was beginning to cry as she finished her sentence. Helia stood her up and let her bury her head in his chest.

Timmy sat in shock. He was speechless. He sat silently and wide eyed as he let the information filter through his brain. "Stella let Darcy get to Tecna?" he asked as he looked at Stella who was in just as much shock as everyone else.

"She was spelled Timmy, it wasn't her fault," added Bloom in an attempt to defend Stella.

"She could have said anything and you would have believed her! Yes, we all know that you apologised to Tecna, but how much of it did you actually mean?"

"Cool it Timmy! Didn't you hear Bloom?" said Riven extremely sternly.

"It's because of you that my cupcake has fallen into the hands of evil somewhere unknown to us in the whole magic dimension! IT'S YOUR FAULT SO DON'T TRY AND DENY IT!" shouted Timmy as he pointed his index finger in Stella's direction. Stella who was in the arms of Brandon (who had forgiven Stella when she had apologised to Tecna), waved her arms around forcing Brandon's arms away and ran out of the dorm with tears streaming and a pale face. Brandon looked back at Timmy, surprised at how angry he had got, and went after Stella.

"Timmy, I think you need to sit quietly by yourself for a minute and gather your thoughts, then we can think about how we are going to get Tecna back, because we will," said Helia who still had his arms around Flora. Timmy nodded and took himself away into Tecna and Musa's dorm and sat on her untidy bed, unmade since she had rushed out that morning to save Alfea. He grabbed her lilac quilt and hugged it too him tightly. For a change, he let his mind experience all the emotions he was feeling, before collecting his thoughts for a logical explanation to Tecna's disappearance. It hurt him so much that the Trix had taken her away, but he needed to be strong for her. And then he thought, when she was lost in Omega, they used the Emotional Essence Locater Timmy had created to find her, so there was no reason why it couldn't work again, was there?

* * *

Tecna's eyes fluttered open quickly; she could feel the cold hard floor beneath her. She looked around nervously for anything she could recognise. Instead, she saw walls made of rock and as she turned her head, she saw some kind of metal bars. As her eyes began to focus, she saw 3 figures sat around a dwindling fire. Then, as she began to think, an intense pain jolted through her body as if someone had flicked a switch. She screamed out in pain, attracting the attention her captures. Every nerve in her body was burning as her brain cells began to dissolve. She had no recollection of what just happened or where she was until…

"Why won't that pathetic pixie just shut up, she's doing my head in!" She recognised the cold, heartless voice immediately. It was Icy. Then, she remembered. She remembered the screaming, then the pain, the fight, and finally, the betrayal, the betrayal of a close friend.

"WHERE AM I?!" screamed Tecna in pain and desperation.

* * *

**Will Timmy's locater be able to find Tecna and what will happen to Tecna? Please review x**


	15. Forgetting

As Timmy collected his thoughts, he suddenly felt a deep and uncomfortable pain inside him. He could feel that Tecna was still alive, but he could also the unbearable pain she was feeling. Not quite to the same extent, but he could sense her pain. This drove him to act quicker. Wasting no time at all, he stood up and went back into the main room where everyone was stood. He felt as if everyone was relying on him to find Tecna, and that she was relying on him most of all.

"I think I know how to find her," said Timmy confidently.

"You do?" asked Brandon with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I do."

Everyone looked at him in delight.

"But I need to go back to Red Fountain right now. I'm going to use the Emotional Essence Locater I used the other day when we found Tecna in Omega. I've got no doubt it will work. Once I've found her, then we can think of a plan of action to get her back and get those witches locked up for good."

The rest of the group recognised his determination and jumped into action.

45 minutes later, Timmy had linked himself up to the Emotional Essence Locator at Red Fountain and was already feeding his thoughts and feelings towards Tecna into the machine. He had the rest of the Specialists crowded around him.

"I love Tecna, I love her amazing personality. I love the way her beautiful and amazing brain works. She's a remarkable person who would do anything for her friends. And deep down…" continued Timmy deep in thought.

Suddenly, Riven burst into a fit of laughter. The guys all looked at him wide eyed.

"What? You can't deny that this is so soppy, it's hilarious!" he laughed selfishly.

"Riven, this is serious, so either shut up or get lost!" shouted Sky angrily.

Riven scowled at the rest of the boys and went to sit in the corner quietly.

"And deep down, I know she loves me too… I think it should be working now. But why isn't? I've been doing this 10 minutes, I'm not doing anything different to last time. So why isn't it working?" Timmy clenched his fist and banged it angrily on the table.

"But you can still _feel_ Tecna, right?" asked Helia encouragingly.

"Of course I can! Wait, you know when Tecna was telling us about what happened to her? She said the Trix had appeared within minutes of her arrival. How would they be able to get to her so quickly and know where she was unless they were already close by?" Timmy said quickly.

"Well, they could have followed her," said Riven bluntly.

"Yeah, but think about it logically, why would they go to so much trouble of following her if they weren't even going to take her prisoner. You know what they're like; they try to attack our girls at every given opportunity. So what made this morning so different. Why did they attack everyone today but only Tecna the other day, what made this morning different?"

The rest of the Specialists looked blankly back at the ginger haired Specialist.

"Well, let's get back to Alfea and ask Musa and Flora to lead us to where they found Tecna, then, if we have no luck, I'll have another go at activating the Locator to find Tecna's current position. We'd better all go though, if we find the Trix on the way, we'll need backup."

* * *

"Have you seen this Icy?" asked Darcy chuckling at the sight she saw before her in the porthole they were looking through.

"What?"

"They're arranging a field trip in which they are coming back to our cave to save their precious Tecna!" She laughed again at the thought.

"That nerdy one will come in very useful indeed; it's a shame that whatever choice he makes Tecna will never be quite the same" Icy shouted trying to drown out Tecna's constant wailing.

"Oh just shut up you pathetic pixie! There's nothing you can do to stop us!" Tecna screamed again in protest, but it was true. She had no energy left in her body to do anything. She lay on the hard floor in her makeshift cell battered and bruised. Her skin was an even paler shade than before and her teal eyes had lost their twinkle. Instead, her eyes were red from tears and her body weak without her power. Her throat was burning from her continuous screaming and her head felt like nothing she had experienced before. She was too exhausted to think at all and all of her logic was useless to her now. She could feel her personality being physically ripped from her body as she continued to scream.

"Haven't we got some kinda spell we can put on her cell, I've got a headache! Someone will hear too if they get close enough," said Stormy whose voice echoed with rage.

"Silencious!" shouted Icy as a large black orb formed in her hand. She threw it fiercely in Tecna's direction. Slowly, it covered the wall like a shield, and soon, Tecna's voice had been silenced from them.

To Tecna's surprise, she could still hear the Trix just as clearly.

"So this Timmy dude, what's he like?" asked Darcy as she watched him tentatively in the porthole.

"He's a right nerd, but he's the weakest of them all. He loves Tecna too much to see her suffer, so I've got no doubt that he'll choose Tecna's 'safety' over himself. Even if he doesn't, we'll still win now we have Tecna's power and we can destroy the Winx ourselves, then nothing in the whole magical dimension can stop us. Still, it would just be easier if he just accepted our terms and acted as our personal slave. Like I said, he's a geek, so his brainpower could prove valuable to us."

Tecna gasped in horror as she heard Icy's cruel words. She tried to scream louder to overcome the barrier, but it was no use. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she watched Timmy in the porthole coordinating an attack totally oblivious to the Trix's plans.

_Wait. Who is Timmy again…?_

* * *

**Who is Timmy again? What is she on about? And what are the Trix's plans for Timmy? Please review x**


	16. Remembering

Timmy paced back and forth in front of his friends calling out orders and attack strategies. He was totally oblivious to the Trix's watchful eyes and was only focused on finding his beloved Tecna.

"Flora, Musa, what we need you to do is lead us to where you found Tecna in Gloomy Wood Forest the other night. And I'm sorry pixies, but we've got to leave you here. If the Trix are there, then it's going to be too dangerous for you," ordered Timmy.

"Hey! That's not fair. Just because we're small, doesn't mean we don't pack a punch you know!" moaned Chatta.

"But he's right Chatta, we couldn't risk losing you too," said Flora sweetly.

Chatta folded her arms and screwed up her face grumpily. The rest of the pixies were honestly quite scared of fighting the Trix after how strong they'd become but would still have risked their lives for the Winx. They sighed in relief but equally wanted to do their bit for the team.

"Okay, so once we've arrived, we need to be ready. Of course we don't know if they will be there, but if they are, we need to be on guard for any possible attack, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Flora, Layla and Musa, I think you should take on Stormy. Bloom and Stella, I think you two should take on Icy. We need to keep Stella away from Darcy, because if what she says is true, then she's going to be more susceptible to Darcy's magic if she's been under her control before." Timmy gave Stella a forgiving look and Stella smiled weakly back at him. "So that leaves Darcy to us Specialists. Try and stick to that strategy, but of course, do what you need to do. Let's go Operation Recover Tecna!"

Everyone nodded and smiled as each other. Then, the girls grouped together.

"Winx Enchantix!" They all transformed into the elegant fairies that they are and quickly headed outside. The boys eagerly got on their levabikes and Musa and Flora lead the way deep into Gloomy Wood Forest with everyone else following closely behind.

* * *

Tecna writhed in pain on the floor. She wasn't restrained in any way; she didn't need to be as she almost no energy left in her body. The only thing that was between her and the witches were some makeshift metal bars, clearly created for the occasion and the sound barrier that Icy placed on her cell. She stared into the porthole that the witches were crowded around, racking her brains for any recollection of this boy, Timmy, who felt so important to her. Then, a memory came into her head. She remember that only a few days ago, the happiness that she felt when she saw him in what felt like a long time. She was in a cold place, but she had no idea where it was, but that wasn't important to her. Then, she saw a group of fairies flying above a forest.

_Musa? And Flor…Fl…? Who?_

Struggling to keep her eyes open as she clenched her fists in pain, she tried to remember, but nothing could prompt her memories. She could only remember the name of the fairy with the dark pigtails, but that was it. Then, there was a group of boys. She didn't even bother putting herself through the pain of trying to remember, their faces were too unfamiliar to her to be worth remembering. She looked up at the witches and felt a horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach. She didn't even recognise her captors, or remember what had happen or why she was lying in pain at the back of a cave under their watchful eye. She felt as if she should know them but knew better than to try and ask them. Her sore eyes switched back to the small porthole and the fairy with the pigtails.

_Mus…M…?_

She had already forgotten and it hurt her even more to think these people were probably close to her.

_Timmy… I can't forget Timmy… I mustn't!_

Her powers were gone and personality had gone and she was struggling to feel any emotions for this boy. And now her memories were being torn from her soul, she felt so weak.

* * *

Soon, the group of fairies and Specialists approached the clearing and cautiously edged closer. The girls lowered themselves from the sky and flew closer to the boys.

"It's right up ahead," whispered Musa doing her best to attract as little attention to the group as possible.

The trees began to become less dense and revealed a small clearing next to a small cliff with a cave carved into the rock. They all stood on edge in plain sight.

"I'll go into the cave, you all follow," said Timmy bravely as he stepped closer to it.

"Only if you're sure Timmy, we'll be right behind you," said Helia.

Timmy continued to walk forward, but before entered the dingy cave, three figures walked out into the open. Everyone stopped walking and stood like statues. The witches continued to stand an stare until Icy spoke up.

"We don't want to fight. In fact, we have a proposition to make. We'll give you Tecna back, if Timmy promises his loyalty to us. If he doesn't accept, Tecna will learn the consequences of his decision. You have 10 minutes to decide." The three witches took a couple of steps back into the cave and quickly formed an ice shield over the entrance to cave so no one could leave or enter.

The rescue team stood silently and shocked at their situation. Timmy turned around and felt his heart sink.

"What do I do?" he croaked as everyone looked at him in shock. "I could never let anything happen to Tecna, but then I could never betray all of my friends." He looked up into the sky as a bird flew over his head. He watched as it flew over the forest as a free spirit, not bound by blackmail.

"Timmy, we're going to make this right, together," said Musa as she gave Timmy a reassuring hug.

"You don't need to choose between us Timmy; we'll fight for you and for Tecna and show those witches whose boss. We'll get her back safe, trust me," said Bloom.

Timmy nodded and turned around and shouted to the witches. The shield lowered and the witches walked out.

"That was quick," whispered Stormy to Darcy.

"Hopefully that means he's made the right decision," cackled Darcy.

"Well?" asked Icy impatiently.

"I've made my decision." He turned around and smiled to his friends before he spoke. They smiled back at him as they approved of his decision.

* * *

**Ooooo! What's going to happen? You'll have to wait I'm afraid. Please review x**


	17. Action

"I refuse to be loyal to you," said Timmy nervously. Suddenly, the rescue team were beginning to question Timmy's decision. They all thought that they were going to fight for Tecna, not give her up. Timmy couldn't do that to her, could he?

"Well, at least we can get rid of one Winx fairy for good!" laughed Stormy.

"But I also refuse to let anything happen to Tecna." The fairies and Specialists breathed a sigh of relief as they realised he was sticking to the plan.

By this point, the Trix were very confused about what Timmy's decision was.

"So… we are going to fight you for her safety!" And with that, the fairies jumped into the sky and launched their attacks.

Stella and Bloom flew close to each other and launched a convergence attack on Icy. Before she knew it, Icy was sent flying backwards as the strength of their attack hit her head on.

The other three had taken a different approach and were using individual attacks at the same time to take down Stormy. With each hit, she was thrown further away from the clearing.

Darcy jumped up into the air and ordered strange long arms made of dark energy to rise from the ground and attack the Specialists. Timmy aimed his laser gun into the sky at Darcy in an attempt to break her concentration. His aim was miles off as he was too worried about Tecna.

_Tecna? Where's Tecna?_

He breathed quickly and ran towards the cave avoiding the strange monsters Darcy had created. As Icy looked up, she saw him running towards the cave and sealed the entrance with just Tecna inside. He stopped quickly just before he ran into it and placed his hand on the cold ice shield in anger. He stood back a bit and fired his laser gun at close range in an attempt to break it. Instead, the shield acted like a mirror and sent his attack back at him, throwing him backwards onto the floor, until he was finally knocked unconscious.

Icy then got herself up and started attacking Stella and Bloom. Her attacks were increasingly stronger than last time, and the girls were struggling to defend themselves.

Suddenly, Stormy threw a massive shot back at Flora, Musa and Layla. Musa and Layla quickly dodged the attack, but Flora didn't see the attack coming as Musa had blocked her view of Stormy. She was hit straight in the stomach and plummeted rapidly to the ground.

"FLORA!" shouted Musa and Layla in unison as they tried get underneath her to catch her.

Helia looked up as he heard the scream and immediately ran to her aid. Within seconds, he was stood beneath her, but managed to catch her weak body as she fell. He fell to the floor with Flora in in his arms, thankfully still breathing.

Musa and Layla then left Flora with Helia to try and keep Stormy busy. Her attacks were also very strong.

"Voltage Slam!" shouted Stormy as she aimed it at Musa and Layla. Layla turned to Musa with a very worried look on her face. Musa then returned the look back to her. They created a shield but it broke immediately on impact. The Voltage Slam attack wrapped itself around the two helpless fairies like an electric rope and bound the two of them together, leaving them defenceless. They continued to hover, but only because Stormy was ordering the rope to do so.

Stormy was flying close to the ground and watched in delight as she pulled the end of the electric rope, reeling Musa and Layla in.

"Musa!" shouted Riven. He followed the rope with his eyes until he saw Stormy. He ran viciously towards her with his purple phantoblade raised above his head as he charged. Stormy moved out of the way so Riven took a swing at the rope instead. The electric current travelled up his blade and into his arms and body. He jolted on the spot for a moment before finally collapsing to the ground.

"RIVEN!" shouted Musa helplessly.

This had left only Brandon and Sky attacking the monsters with their phantoblades and they were struggling to keep fighting as they were constantly being hit by the long swinging arms.

Stella and Bloom turned around to see the havoc behind them but turned their attention back to Icy. She hovered smiling at them intensely.

"We'll get Tecna back no matter what you throw at us!" shouted Bloom trying to sound confident as looked around, only seeing Brandon and Sky left fighting and struggling.

"Even if you do, she won't be the same, will she Stella?" cackled Icy as she launched a quick attack. They narrowly missed it and Bloom shot a glance at Stella.

"What does she mean?" asked Bloom who was very confused.

"Go on Stella, you can't hide it forever," laughed Icy again. Bloom continued to look at Stella blankly and waited for an answer.

"Um, I might of, erm, used a Normalisation Potion on Tecna. I was under Darcy's control then too. I'm sorry." said Stella guiltily.

Bloom gasped in shock as she heard the words come out of Stella's mouth.

"Oh, that wasn't a Normalisation Potion Stella," smiled Icy.

"What?" asked Stella. Soon, she felt butterflies flying around in her stomach.

"No, that was an Erasing Potion. First, it takes her powers, hence why we have got them and she couldn't transform. Then, it takes her personality and emotions, well apart from pain at first since that is so intense, and finally her memories. Slowly but surely, Tecna is beginning to disappear until she is an empty shell, a soulless body, and we'll have all of her power, and don't forget, there is no cure." Icy continued to laugh as she explained their devious plan.

"I bet that's why the Emotional Essence locator didn't work, because Tecna couldn't feel any emotions," Bloom realised.

"But…but it said _Normalisation Potion _as the page title in the book," stated Stella.

"Of course it did, that's only because we made it say that. Face it, you've doomed Tecna and all of you friends, and soon the rest of the Magic Dimension will follow." The two fairies watched as a dark sphere began to form in Icy's hands. It looked much more powerful than the rest of the attacks and would clearly take them both out.

Timmy opened his eyes slowly to see Icy about to launch an attack and Stella and Bloom looking in deep trouble. He grabbed his laser gun and tried to stand up, briefly losing his balance but managed to retain it. His head was sore but the girls needed help. He aimed high and pulled the trigger, and to his surprise, sent Icy to the ground. She lay on the floor unconscious.

Stella and Bloom turned to see where the shot had come from and were delighted to see Timmy awake and fighting.

"Timmy! Get Stormy! We'll get Darcy!" He looked up at the girls and nodded in their direction, and without hesitation, turned his attention to Stormy who almost had Musa and Layla in her grasp. He pulled the trigger numerous times as he tried to take her out. The attack took Stormy out in a flash and she lay on the floor confused and bewildered. The rope then unwound itself letting Musa and Layla free. They smiled at him with gratitude and went to restrain Stormy.

Bloom and Stella flew behind Darcy who was deep in concentration. Neither of them bothered with a convergence attack, Bloom was too frustrated at Stella for it to work since its power was based on friendship. They each formed an orange glowing orb and were ready to fire, when Stella turned to Bloom and threw her orb at her. Bloom fell a few feet before regaining her strength and looked back at Stella whose face remained blank.

_Oh no! Darcy's got control of her. How could I have been so stupid and forgotten? The only way I can get her back is by attacking the source of Stella's actions, which means attacking Darcy._

Bloom tried to form a quick attack on Darcy, but Stella quickly shielded her.

"Stella! Move out of the way! You don't know what you're doing!" shouted Bloom in anger.

Stella remained silent. Then, from nowhere, a bolt hit Darcy in the side, breaking her concentration and sending her to the floor. Timmy smiled as he'd managed to take out all of the witches, of course with everyone's help. Stella stopped flying and began to fall too until Bloom managed to catch her arm and lower her to the ground slowly. The dark monsters began to disintegrate and soon, Musa and Layla had Darcy restrained along with Icy and Stormy.

Musa stood next to Riven who lay motionless on the ground. She took the small bottle of fairy dust from her necklace and sprinkled it over him. His eyes opened up reluctantly but he finally woke up. They hugged each other tightly and went to go and see Flora who was still unconscious in Helia's arms. This time, Layla offered her fairy dust to help Flora and soon, her eyes fluttered open too. Helia brushed the hair from her face as she came to. Helia helped her stand up as all they walked over to Stella who was still unconscious. Brandon knelt next to Bloom and took Stella's hand from her chest. Before Bloom used her fairy dust to wake Stella, she explained to everyone what had happened.

"Stella used a Normalisation Potion on Tecna after their argument after finding a book about it. It turns out that the Trix planted the book in Alfea's library and it was actually an Erasing Potion. Stella was under Darcy's control so didn't truly understand what she was doing, so don't blame her too much. But we need to get to Tecna now. If the witches were telling the truth and it was an Erasing Potion, well, Icy said there is no cure. But we need to find her, I'm sorry Timmy."

Bloom's eyes were running as she explained the situation. She looked up to see Timmy's face amongst all of her friends who were crowded around herself and Stella. His face was in shock and anger as he thought about Tecna. Musa had her head buried into Riven's chest as she sobbed. Slowly, Bloom sprinkled her fairy dust over Stella and she began to open her eyes. Stella hadn't forgotten telling Bloom about what she had done and figured that she'd already told everyone else. She looked away from her friends guiltily. Then, she saw Timmy break away from the group and run towards the cave, to which the shield had broken upon Icy's defeat.

"Timmy! Wait!" shouted Helia from behind.

Most of the group ran after Timmy, leaving Bloom, Stella, Brandon and Sky outside to guard the Trix.

* * *

**Will Tecna be ok? If you want to visualise the monsters that Darcy had created, it was from Winx Club Magical Adventure in the main fight scene at the end. In the meantime, please review x**


	18. Found

**Last chapter! I don't own the song. It is owned by Winx Club and is called Love is a Miracle.**

* * *

Timmy ran into the dark cave before seeing a cell hidden at the back. To his horror, he saw Tecna lying on the floor, unresponsive, and he couldn't reach her. They were separated by the metal bars but no longer the sound barrier as that had also disintegrated.

The rest of the group who had followed him in were heartbroken at what they saw.

"Musa?" asked Timmy quietly. "Do you think you could do something about these bars?"

She stared at him and slowly nodded her head. She said nothing, but a bright light came from the palms of her hands and shattered the bars.

Timmy ran to Tecna's side and crouched over her. He took her limp hand in his and sobbed quietly.

"I let you down Tecna. I promised I'd protect you no matter what. I broke my promise, I'm sorry."

"Timmy?" Tecna croaked "Timmy?"

"Tecna? Tecna can you hear me?" asked Timmy full of hope.

Tecna remained silent. The pain had ended and her memories were all gone. She was just breathing fairy, but she wasn't even a fairy anymore.

"Musa? Could you use your fairy dust?" Timmy asked clinging on to any possibility that he could get his Tecna back.

Musa sprinkled her fairy dust over her weak body…

Nothing.

"I'm sorry Timmy," said Helia as he struggled to keep his eyes dry. Flora hugged him tightly and they walked out if the cave slowly, soon followed by Layla. Musa stayed a little longer and Riven stayed with her and Timmy, but finally, the two of them left Timmy with Tecna's almost lifeless body. The worst part was that she was still alive, not even at peace, but Tecna's soul had gone, it was simply her beautiful body. But not the Tecna he loved.

* * *

Helia and Flora came out of the cave first with tears falling down their faces. Bloom, Stella, Sky and Brandon walked towards them.

"She's gone!" cried Flora as everyone huddled around them and Layla came out of the cave. They all sobbed for a good soul had been lost. Soon, they were joined by Riven and Musa, and to everyone's surprise, even Riven shed a few tears.

* * *

Quietly, Timmy sang from his heart to say his goodbye, before he would take her to Alfea and well, who knows, her body wasn't actually dead, but her soul was gone…

_Tell me why,  
Sometimes I feel so small,  
I don't know how,  
I'm gonna face it all,  
I need a hand,  
Don't wanna lose it all,  
We need to understand._

_Tell me why,  
It's so hard to forget,  
And to let go,  
If we all do the things we,  
Do for love,  
Why can we carry on?  
Love is a miracle._

_Tell me why,  
I see myself,  
When I look in your eyes,  
I know your reasons,  
I see deep inside,  
When we must carry on,  
I need to live my life,  
My life,  
My life._

_Tell me why,  
Sometimes I feel so small,  
I don't know how,  
I'm gonna face it all,  
I need a hand,  
Don't wanna lose it all,  
We need to understand ._

_Tell me that,  
I'll always be your child,  
'Cause you're the one,  
Who saves me through the night,  
I see the light,  
One day we'll be as one,  
That day has just begun,  
Begun,  
Begun._

_Tell me why,  
I see myself,  
When I look in your eyes,  
I know your reasons,  
I see deep inside,  
When evil carries on,  
I need to live my life.  
_

_Tell me why,  
Sometimes I feel so small,  
I don't know how,  
I'm gonna face it all,  
I need a hand,  
Don't wanna lose it all,  
We need to understand._

_Tell me that,  
I'll always be your child,  
'Cause you're the one,  
Who saves me through the night,  
I see the light,  
One day we'll be as one,  
That day has just begun._

_Tell me why,  
It's so hard to forget,  
And to let go,  
If we all do the things we,  
Do for love,  
Why can we carry on?  
Love is a miracle._

_Tell me why,  
Sometimes I feel so small,  
I don't know how,  
I'm gonna face it all,  
I need a hand,  
Don't wanna lose it all,  
We need to understand.  
Hmm-mm-mmm,  
I see the light.  
Hmm-mm-mm,  
We'll be as one,  
That day has just begun._

Tears were falling from his hazel eyes as let go of Tecna's hand. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly for a moment. He opened them to see a bright light shining from Tecna's chest. Her body lifted off the ground as Timmy watched in shock. Tecna's teal eyes opened up and shined like never before and slowly she lowered back to the ground.

"Tecna?"

"Timmy?"

"H…how? That's totally illogical."

"Well, love is totally illogical isn't it? Love brought me back Timmy, it was your love for me that brought me back." They embrace tightly with tears of happiness like they never had done before.

"I promised I would never leave you Timmy," said Tecna through her sobs.

Suddenly, Tecna fell to the floor.

"Tecna?"

"I'm ok Timmy, just a bit weak. Could you give me a hand?" she asked weakly.

"Come here, I'll carry you." Timmy scooped up his technology fairy and held her close to his chest.

He carried her outside to the front of the cave where everyone just turned and stared.

"Tecna?" shouted Musa as she ran towards her and screamed in delight.

"Oh Tecna, what happened to you?" asked Musa as everyone crowded around her confused. One minute, she was almost lifeless and unresponsive, and just like that, she was back again.

"Timmy's love brought me back. But, can anyone tell me what happened to me in the first place?" asked Tecna curiously.

"Um, that was me Tecna. I'm sorry, I gave you a Normalisation Potion which I found in a book in the library. It turns out the Trix planted the book there for me to find and it was actually an Erasing Potion, I was under Darcy's control. I'm sorry," said Stella through her apologetic tears.

"Stella. I forgive you. You weren't even acting of your own accord, so I forgive you. I can understand your frustration with me, but I can see you are truly sorry," said Tecna softly, still in Timmy's arms.

"Stop making excuses for me! It's all my fault, all of it!" shouted Stella.

"Stop blaming yourself, it wasn't all your fault," said Tecna forgivingly.

She smiled weakly and hugged Tecna with all her heart. Tecna looked up at the sky as she watched the birds flying above her. She'd never felt so happy to be alive. Then, they all left for Alfea so Tecna could recover.

Later that day, the Trix were sent back to the Light Haven Positive Affrimation Retreat and hopefully never to be seen again. Tecna managed to regain her strength and magic within a couple of weeks. And Stella finally realized that she wasn't always the most important person, and that it's people's personalities that make them special. And they shouldn't have to change for anyone.

* * *

**The end xxx**

**I hope everyone enjoyed, this was my first Fanfiction and I just want to thank everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed my story. I really appreciate all your support.**

**Love **

**TecnaLogica x**


End file.
